Over My Head
by urharmony
Summary: In the end ofseason3 it was Jay who lit the fire at the school dance & Sean uses this to blackmail Jay into fixing Snake's car with him, you know, because they stole his lap top? Now Jay has to see 'Greenpeace' every single damn day-DAMN when she get hot?
1. Blackmail

POWER OF LOVE

What if the end of season 3 was Jay who lit the fire at the school dance? And what if Sean uses that to blackmail him into fixing Snake's car with him, you know, because they stole his lap top. Then Sean falls Ill and leaves it to Jay, who now has to spend the summer with Emma. Well, maybe it's not so bad.

Sean and Snake were outside of the dance when Snakes car started smoking up and Sean came over.

Snake snickers, not believing the nerve of Sean showing his face to him after admitting he stole his laptop because he was mad at Emma.

"I was on deaths door, and Spike blows all her savings on that laptop to chear me up," Snake bitterly laughed and shook his head and glared down at Sean, "Then you stole it. What kind of person does that?"

Sean swallowed the lump in his throat hard, and it hurt. He felt terrible. He looked down and Snake waited for something, what did he have to say for himself?

Sean started to ramble, "Starters gone. And your head gas get too. There's oil also all over my hands." He looks down at his hands because he couldn't look Snake in the eyes.

Snake looked at Sean like he grew 3 heads, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"The head might even be cracked, it'll take a lot of work, weeks but- I'll do it. I'll even paint it, make it all look brand new. I want to Mr Simpson." Sean begged, "I need to make it up to you."

Snake eyed Sean for a moment and looked back at the school where everyone inside was having a dance.

"Are you sure your up to doing this? It's a pretty big commitment."

"I know." Sean assured with a nod, reassuringly.

Suddenly a siren was heard, a fire truck zooming down the road, headed for Degrassi.

"What the?" Snake looked around to find students exiting Degrassi, he looked at Sean once more, "See you over the summer then. Next Week?"

Sean nodded and watched Snake walk away, he smiled slightly, proud of himself, until he caught sight of something.

Jay, Towerz and Alex hopped out of the side of the building, where the exit of the gym was. Sean gave a wierd look. They wouldn't be caught at a dance so what were they doing here.

"Hey." A voice said, nudging him and he turned to Ellie until he turned his head to see his friends coming on over.

"Sup Cam." Jay asked, nodding in greetment.

Sean eyed him, he was never up to any good, "What are you guys doing here?"

Alex leaned upon Jay's shoulder, "I asked my boyfran to take me to the wittle dance." She confirms with a fake little pout and they all smirked or laughed.

Jay smirked, and just shrugged at Sean. Sean looked around to see the fire men going into the building, the students all crowded around.

Alex started conversing with Ellie and Towers just stood there, like he always did.

Sean leaned toward Jay and whispered harshly, "did you start the fire?"

"Chill." Jay said, rolling his eyes, "We set the alarm off two seconds after we started it. It was a ironic, some people have said this dance would be a BLAST." Behind him, Towerz chuckled.

All they did was light that stupid Egypt float on fire. Fire men probably had it already out. Or even that dork Liberty, homofreak Marco and Raditch who saw it and started freaking out, throwing water and their party punch on it. It was hilarious!

Sean suddenly shoved Jay back at little and Jay put his arms out in a 'what the hell' kind of way.

From a far, Ellie and Alex looked over. Sean tried to cover his madness and the girls finally looked away.

Sean leaned back over to Jay, "I JUST made it up to Simpson, and you go and screw me over again?" he asked madly.

"Again?" taunts Jay, raising his eyebrow.

Sean rolled his eyes and pointed at Jay, "You're not causing anymore shit for me." He declared.

Jay tilted his head towards Towerz who was just smirking at the statement and then boredly looked back at Sean.

"If you couldn't handle the big game, then why did you try so hard little man?" Jay taunted again.

Sean fumed, but he knew Jay was right. Sean tried so hard to be his friend, because when not starting Havoc, Jay could be cool, but this? . .

"Your going to do something for me." Sean ordered

Jay snorted, "Oh really? Like what, master?" he asked sarcastically.

"We were both there when I stole Simpsons laptop, and you didn't stop me, so we're both to blame. So your going to help me fix his car as an apology. I won't tell him you did it, but you have to help me." Sean confirms.

Hey. If he had some redemption to make up for? So did Jay.

Jay grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Is that soo Seanny boy? I'll pass. Mr. S hating you may bug YOU, but I can do without, we aren't buddy buds, you see. But have fun with the teach and cause girl over the summer." He nodded in a direction.

Sean looked to what Jay nodded to and saw Emma smiling with Chris. He clenched his jaw, also sick of Jay making fun of Emma, her family was going through something hard. Sometimes he thought Jay just got jealous of Emma because she was passionate about things, and cared, and would go somewhere in life unlike Jay.

Before Jay went to leave, Sean grabbed his arm and Jay stopped, then looked down at Sean's hand on his arm. Jay raised an eyebrow at Sean, did they really have to get into a rumble.. again?

Sean looked into his eyes threateningly, "If you don't do it? I'll not only tell you were my accomplice, but I'll tell you also just started that fire." He pointed to the smoke and chaos.

Jay glared madly back into Sean's eyes.

And then there they were, a week later at the Nelsons/Simpson house. Snake came out with a few water bottles, "Just incase." He said with a bright smile on a bright and shiny day.

"Thanks Mr S." Sean said, while fixing up his tools on a table.

Snake nodded and then awkwardly nodded to Jay, he didn't know him well, barely came to class. Jay awkwardly just looked away and slowly started taking off his jacket to start getting to work.

"It's just us, the girls and Jack went to visit their Grandma in Florida last week." Snake told Sean more than Jay.

Jay faked a very sarcastic smile as he lifted Snakes engine, "Great!" he leaned down into it and frowned deeply. He was not thrilled to be doing any of this.

Sean nodded to Snake and then slowly shrugged, "Kinda wished I could set my peace with Emma too." He admitted.

Jay looked up from the engine and at Sean like he was crazy. Apologize to the girl HE broke up with! So what? They could get back together and let her happily shove her great goals in life and snobby attitude back into his face?

Snake replied, "She'll probably be gone a few weeks, I don't know think you'll be around."

"Mr.S, I told you this might take more than a few weeks right? If you want, and your busy, I can bring it to my house?"

"Oh right, sorry Sean... cancer and all I tend to forget things." He joked, but no one laughed. Even Jay just blinked. Snake lightly chuckled and then got back to the point, "Your more than welcome to keep doin what you guys are goin to be doin."

Jay and Sean just nodded, then got to work.

A week had gone by, they started on the engine first, Snake would bring them drinks now and then, and then food too. Once they stayed so late he invited them in. Jay made a bogus remark that that was when Snake was going to put the moves on them, but Jay had to admit, when they started to eat? Snake wasn't so bad.

Snake explained his good old days, how he met Emma's mom, and Jay almost choked on his spegatti when he heard Emma's mom was the 'cool bad ass girl' back in the day.

Well, **not** like mother like daughter then.

Snake seemed to understand Jay's jester and grinned a little, "Emma may not be 'stylin'." The old man used slang, great, "But.. she and her mom do share the same.. appreciation of life, and passion over things they think is right."

"Does she ever." Jay remarked, remembering how mad Emma got when he litered.

Sean kicked Jay under the table.

Snake changed the subject, "So Jay, when are you going to start coming to class?" he asked. Jay shut his mouth and stared at Snake, slowly dropping his fork.

He went to explain

Snake started to laugh and shook Jay's shoulder, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he insisted. Jay couldn't help it, he even started to smirk and snickered, shaking his head.

"Good one." He taunted, but was now chuckling. REALLY chuckling. Snake wasn't so bad.

"Dad?" came a soft feminine voice, "I'm hooome." The call seemed to be casual but a bit exhausted. Emma slowly came into view and my did she look different.

Sean looked up from his bowl and slowly stopped eating as he began to stare a bit in shock. Emma was always beautiful, but now she was beautiful and hot at the same time. Was that allowed?

And even Jay did a double take from his dinner and examined the new Emma Nelson. He hadn't even noticed her. She had grown a chest, he smirked. Ok.. maybe it was more than that. Emma had dropped her bag from her trip and had longer blonde hair, she was more tanned and when you looked at that smooth skin you couldn't help but appreciate the long tan legs too. And those braces were off now too. Talk about convince.

Damn she was hot.

"What are **they** doing here?" Emma asked in disgust, crossing her arms as she leaned on the door opening of the kitchen, glaring daggers at Sean and then mostly at Jay.

_Oh right_, Jay reminded himself, _we hate another. Make a rude comment, startinggggg...__**NOW**_

"Eating." Jay remarked very sarcastically, lifting his bowl to Emma to show her what's in it. "_FOOD_" he said slowly and loudly then raised an eyebrow at her like she was deaf and retarded so maybe she didn't understand. She clenched her jaw and madly rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

Jay smirked. Rude comment mission accomplished.

Snake whipped his mouth but you couldn't tell if he was trying to hide his smile, or was cleaning his chin up.

"Emma, their helping on the car, I told you." Snake informed and looked over his shoulder, giving her a 'please don't be mad' look.

Emma shot back, "Yeah but you also promised if I stayed in the house I wouldn't have to see their faces."

"They have to eat." Snake insists, getting up and collecting their bowls.

Jay looked over at Sean who was staring at his drink. Emma took this time to just leave and stormed down the stairs.

Jay noticed Sean STILL staring down at his drink. Jay rolled his eyes, the idiot was all hot and bothered over Emma's new development wasn't he?

"You in love with da milk, Seanny?" Jay taunted with fake puppy lovey eyes.

Sean narrowed his eyes and just got up, helping Snake with the dishes. Jay downed his milk as he over heard Snake whisper to Sean, "Maybe don't go down there tonight. Give her a few days. I didn't think she'd come home so soon. Her mother's staying the whole month... just to let me rest from Jack and the chemo you know?"

2 days had gone by and Emma only tossed over glares when she left the house and had to pass the driveway.

"Hey, Emma!" Sean had called one day.

Jay was whipping his oily hands on a towel as he rolled his eyes, watching his desperate friend run and block Emma's way of leaving.

Jay entertainingly leaned on the hood of the car to watch their 'soap opera', and Emma noticed it to glare and then eye Sean, "What?" she bittered.

"She wants to know 'what' Cameron." Jay repeated.

Sean shut his eyes and looked over his shoulder, giving Jay a 'fuck off right now' kind of look. Emma put her hands on her hips when Sean looked back at her.

Well, at least Sean was making an effort.

"I wanted... I wanted to say sorry." Sean confirmed after taking a deep breath.

"For?" Emma edged, he can say it but did he mean it?

"For everything I put you through." Sean declared, "For the Snake thing, the break up, the fights I've started with you.. Everything."

Silence.

Wow. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Fine. Can I go now?" she didn't like the way she was actually forgiving him. This was Sean, first love! When you hate your first love you tend to hate them forever don't you?

Unless.. Emma was completely over him now? Wow. She didn't think she'd live to see the day.

As Emma was in deep thought, Sean sighed, "Emma, it's got to be a two way street. We're not going anywhere anytime soon." He points between him and Jay.

Emma looked at Jay and he smirked at her. That LITTLE! See? Forgiving Sean can be easy but forgiving Jay was impossible because there wasn't really anything specific she hated him for. She just hated that smug face and rude attitude. How did girls like him?

Emma told Sean, "Fine. But I can still hate him." She says, nodding towards Jay who chuckled and nodded, that was obvious.

He wasn't on his knees begging for her forgiveness anyways.

"Go for it." Sean insists with a grin to Emma.

Emma nodded "Ok... Snakes making his special little BBQ tonight.. you can come if you want." She invited politely.

"Awesome, I'll be there." Sean assured and she nodded, beginning to leave.

"Bye honey!" hollered Jay, getting back to work under the engine.

Emma was walking down the street but still glared over her shoulder at Jay.

Emma entered the dot, slamming the door and there sat Manny and Liberty, "Hey Em!"

"Diggin' the new look Em." Liberty declared as the blonde sat down with her friends with a grumble.

"No new look, just kinda.. grew a little?" Emma said, but wasn't really focused on their conversation.

Manny exclaimed, "Baby got boobs!" she then giggled and covered her mouth when people stared over, Emma's eyes grew wide in embarresment.

"Your still Emma to me, not that different." Liberty assured with a shrug and rolled her eyes, "All girls and boys go through development."

"Emma's just came a little late." Teased Manny in a whisper and Emma slapped her arm playfully, "ow!" she laughed.

"I was the girl who stood up at the front of the class explaining my period because I was the first to get it, wasn't I?" she taunted Manny back who couldn't stop smiling and Emma huffs, "which is what I want to talk about."

"Emma I'm eating, your monthly doesn't concern me at the moment." Liberty insisted, chomping on a fry.

Emma shook her head, "No, it's about Sean." She confirms and both Liberty and Manny shared a look.

Here we go again.

"No, it's not like that." Emma promised, "It's wierd, I've actually forgiven him, he said sorry for everything."

"Wow, you really did grow up when you were away." Manny said, eyeing her friend. Now she was Emma's best friend, and she knew Emma so well she can tell when shes lying or not. Emma wasn't lying.

Emma nodded, "I think I'm over him."

"Well you are dating Chris." Manny declared and eyed Emma who looked away, "Riiight?"

"I dumped him, he was rebound after Sean." Emma admitted with a guilty look.

"It's perfectly natural." Liberty said, "At least you didn't string him along."

"Back to the coo- coo side of things," drifts Manny, "Why were you around Sean? You saw him before you came to see me?"

Emma huffed, "No, I told you Sean was working on Snakes car remember? For 'forgiveness'.. well their still there and there not even done their first job of the car."

"Their?" Liberty caught on.

Emma stayed quiet for a moment as the thought of Jay came into her head and she sloutched in her seat, crossing her arms and clenching her jaw in silent anger.

Manny and Liberty shared a smirk, what was this pout coming from?

"Jay Hogart is there too." Emma declared.

Liberty's face looked like she's seen pure horror, and Manny gasped.

Emma sat up straight and freaked out too, "I don't know WHY he's helping either, okay? Just help me get past this summer."

"Did you just say Jay Hogart was working on your Dad's car with Sean?" came a voice.

Emma looked to see Amy with some other slutty girl, hmph, standing infront of her table.

"Yeah..." she drifts quietly, "So?" she asked confused.

Amy just raised an eyebrow and walked away, reaching into her pocket for her phone.


	2. ShowDown

Jay got out of his famous orange civic, he checked his cars radio clock to see it was only 6pm. Good, he could still eat, shower, and have time to himself.

Jay jogged up his apartment stairs and got to his door, opening it to see Alex coming over from the couch.

"Lexi, what are you-" he was met with a slap to the head.

"What are you doing with Emma Nelson?" she yelled at him, crossing her arms and extremely pissed off.

"What?" Jay exclaimed. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Tree hugger? Cause Girl? Green peace? Any of that ring the bell!" She went to hit him again and he caught her wrist and she went to yank back and found herself fall back into a wall.

Jay stood nose to nose with her, he did NOT like being slapped for no good reason, "I'm working on her dad's car, okay? You fucking psycho. I don't give a shit about her." He madly caught Alex's other hand when she went to slap him AGAIN.

"Don't CALL ME A-" Alex then ugh'd when Jay pushed both her hands above her head and then she kind of smirked, liking it, "You always like control huh?"

Jay was still glaring at her but then gave her a confused look, that was until he smirked when she slid her leg between his and pressed up softly against his groin.

Yeah, alright, it's been a tiring day.

Alex yelped and laughed when he tossed her over his shoulder and then threw her down on his couch, taking off his shirt as she unbuttoned her pants.

"Alex isn't even pretty." Manny had to put her thought out in the open the next day at the dot.

Manny, Emma, Liberty and now Jt sat together in a booth, they then all started to look at Alex who was with Amy and Ellie in the Dot's counter.

Emma looked away rolling her eyes, "What brings that up?" she asks. Manny could be so random sometimes.

"I don't know, seeing Sean when I picked you up today made me think.." Manny says, glancing at the girls again, "Both Amy and Ellie had dated him, so is Alex next? And who does Jay get after? Ellie? Since I heard he's already gotten with Amy."

"Amy's a hoe." JT noted.

"Agreeable." Liberty added.

Emma shook her head and said, "Sean's still with Ellie, what's it matter?"

"I heard from a friend of a friend that they aren't doing too well." Manny informed everyone like they cared.

"Why?" JT decided to ask, seeing Manny's eye motion of pleading someone to talk about it with her.

"Who knows." She said mysteriously.

"I know why." Jay bittered, having the same 'ellie and sean aren't doing good' conversation with Sean himself, as they worked on Simpsons car infront of the Nelson household.

"Why?" taunts Sean, lifting his head from the hood to look at Jay.

"The Return of Greenpeace." Jay said and shook his head, "Your going to throw Ellie away for Tree hugger?" he snorted.

"One, it's not because of Emma." Sean denied, "And two, you never liked Ellie so why does it matter?"

"I like her more with you then GP." Jay said with a shrug.

"Why?" Sean asks.

Jay glared at Sean, "Cause I just do." He bittered.

"Tell me why and I'll move on." Sean confirms and Jay got even more pissed. Why the fuck did he care?

"Cause.." he drifts hard for a reason, "Cause my girl friend likes her."

"Alex could like Emma if they maybe talked like actual human beings to another." Sean insisted, and got lost in thought trying to invision it. He then snapped out of it when he saw Emma herself coming up the street with JT and Manny.

Jay looked at Sean like he was nuts, "My girl does not like Greenpeace." Hello? Remember the fight between the two a few months ago?

Nelson had actually given Alex a blue eye and split lip. If Jay wasn't so shocked Alex got beat up, he would of been impressed.

Sean gave Jay a look to shut up but clearly he wasn't understanding.

"What? She doesn't." Jay said matter of factly as Emma stopped right behind him.

"So? I don't like her either, what's the big point?" Emma asked and Jay turned a bit suprized not because she heard but because he didn't think a_nyone_ was behind him. Wow, scared him a bit.

He simply shrugged and noted, "No point, simple matter." He winked at her.

"Why was this even brought up?" Emma questions, crossing her arms. Jt and Manny shared a look, sometimes Emma had too much balls, specially when it came to someone she shouldn't be fighting. Jay was kind of scary.

Jay happily turned to Sean, wishing his friend would 'do tell' the blondie about his returning obsession with her.

Sean gave Jay a warning look to shut his mouth and help him get out of this.

Jay rolled his eyes to Emma, "maybe it's because one of you have big mouths told my girl friend I hang out here." He eyed Manny and JT too.

Emma sighed, Amy, that was probably why she grabbed her cell right after she asked about Jay.

"You really think I go TELL people that your on my property?" Emma taunts Jay.

Jay stared down right into hers, "Am I not good enough to be on your property?" he bitters.

Emma's firey eyes stared right back up at his, never backing down.

"Am I not good enough to be standing on this driveway?" Jay whispered to her to then back up and slowly walk around her driveway, "Am I not to touch Daddy's car?" Jay happily picked up a wrench and started getting back to work before he tossed Emma one more disgusted look with a snicker and got back to it.

Emma was biting her tounge and looked at Sean like it was his fault that Jay had just said that to her. She charged back inside leaving Manny and JT.

"Bye Em!" Manny called a bit awkwardly before Emma shut the door.

Jt snorted, turning to Manny so they could start back on their journey back home, "Well that was entertaining." He declared.

He suddenly yelped and squeeked like a girl when he bumped into Jay as he turned, Jay madly stared down at him dangerously.

"Got something to say?" Jay raised an eyebrow and Sean came over.

"Alright Jay." Sean confirms as Manny shook her head and grabbed Jts hand, pulling him away. They both watched them leave but Sean watched them go a bit sadly. Manny just gave him the worse look.. there was a time she use to be his friend.

Sean then took a breath watching Jay get back to the hood, "what?" Jay noticed Sean staring.

Sean shrugged, "I know you think Emma thinks she's better than you, but it's not like that."

"Oh it's not?" Jay taunts, not believing it for a second.

"Okay fine." Snapped Sean, "Maybe she does but it doesn't help with the shit you get into. Stealing shit, skipping school, starting fights-"

"Oh I'm sorry, I had this wierd thing in my head insisting that YOU were the EXACT same." Jay informed Sean and walked over to him, "Your just as bad as me, people think your some soft bad boy..." Jay looks Sean up and down, "And just for that, you get off simple and easy with a slap on the wrist. For me? If I told simpson I stole his laptop? I'd probably be arrested. So forgive me if I don't take what you say very seriously."

With that, Sean watched Jay throw the wrench on the ground and head to his civic.

"I'm done for today, boss." Jay threw over his shoulder.

From inside, Emma stood in her living room and couldn't help but notice Sean and Jay fighting. As Jay walked off, Emma watched him.

She didn't understand why Sean left her for Jay, she was over it, but she didn't see the thrill in Jay. Maybe because she didn't get off of stealing and lying but, what else was it about him?

Emma tilted her head, curiously watching Jay speed his car down the street.

"Emma?" came a voice.

Emma snapped out of him and shut the curtain, embaressing. Did Snake just catch that?

Snake came in and smiled, "Pools open if you wanna go jump in." he said.

Emma smiled softly, "Not today snake, maybe tomorrow." She then left to go back to her room. She wasn't much for fun these days.. or very social.

With good reason though.


	3. It's More Than Nothing

"Wanna play around?" Alex purred into Jay's ear.

Jay sat on his couch as the tv was on but he wasn't even watching it. His face leaned on his knuckles as his elbow leaned on the couches arm and Alex had swayed her hand up his thigh.

"Not in the mood." He simply said.

Alex moved back in her spot like a 'oh no you didn't' kind of thing. After a moment of him not even caring or noticing, she got up.

"Well screw you too then!" she said and grabbed her coat.

Jay just lifted his eyes and watched her leave, "Don't slam-" the door slammed. "The door..." he drifts, rolling his eyes.

What! He was in a pissed off mood and didn't feel likeit?

Oh god.

Since when does he never feel like it?

He got up and went for the fridge, picking out a beer.

The next day, ofcourse Sean had to fall Ill, and ofcourse it was Jay who was called by Snake, wondering where they were. So again, ofcourse, it was Jay working alone on Snakes car for the day.

"Jay is it alright if I just move the car up a bit more to the side of the house?" Snake asks, coming out. He held Jack and Jay rolled himself out from under the car.

Jay nodded, "Yeah that's cool." He said and got up.

"could you just hold Jack?" Snake asked as he grabbed his keys and just tossed the kid to Jay.

Jay went to decline, he hated kids! But Jack was thrown into his arms. His mouth fell but then he blinked, stepping back from infront of the car so snake could just move up the car.

Jack started to sing Twinkle little star into his ear.

Jay awkwardly coughed and Snake started up the car just as Emma came up the driveway with Manny and Liberty, holding shopping bags.

Emma stopped in her tracks when she noticed Jack in Jay's arms and he noticed her and had to look back twice. Oh shit. Someone witnessing him holding a kid.

"What do you think your doing?" Emma asked, dropping her bags as Manny just picked them up for her.

Emma walked to Jay who watched as Snake pulled up the car to near the back of the house.

Jay looked back to Emma who grabbed Jacks waist to bring her to him, "I **WAS j**ustholding the kid for your dad." He taunts the word was, so she noticed her rudeness of pulling the kid from him.

"AHH!" Jack screamed, holding onto Jay's shirt that even Jay stumbled a bit and put his hands back on the kid who didn't seem like he wanted out of Jay's embrace.

Emma gave Jack an insane look and then Jay an even more baffled one, "Did you glue him to you?" she asked.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Maybe he just wants to join my club of I hate Emma Nelson." He childishly confirms and smiled happily to his quick silly comment.

"Do you know twinkle?" Jack asks Jay, tilting his head curiously and got very interested in the hat Jay was wearing, reaching his arms trying to get it.

Emma couldn't believe this, she looked back at her friends for back up to see them sort of... awing the fact Baby Jack was in big bad Jay's arms.

Snake finally parked the car and stepped out as Jack was very close in taking Jay's hat, "Okay take him." Jay held out Jack for Emma. No one took Jay Hogart's hat off!

Jay went to get back to work as Jack put his arms around Emma's neck who started to go back into the house. Jack called to Jay, "See you later gator!"

Jay looked back to the kid and snickered, "See yeah sprout."

Emma looked back but Jay wasn't looking anymore, he was back to work. She eyed him and then eyed the ground until slowly turning around back into the house with Lib and Manny.

An hour after working Jay noticed Manny and some other girl come out holding bowls and plates. They were wearing bikinis but Jay was too bothered by the radio in Snakes car that wouldn't turn on. He hit it with his fist.

Great. Another thing to fix.

Jay rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car and rounded back to the front. He noticed the back door open again and now Emma came out.

He was quickly whipping his hands clean and slowed the motion down as Emma stepped down the porch stairs. She wore a blood red bikini, and it made the prettiest glow to her tan. Her long hair shined in the sun that was blaring Jay in the face, but not enough for him to look away.

"Everyones on their way." She told.. whoever she was speaking to, Jay didn't care. He watched her adjust her bikini bottoms and he didn't notice himself nudge his wrench when he leaned on his car, so when it fell, it fell right on his foot.

"SHIT!"

Jay bent over and grabbed the wrench, throwing it at the fences wall and hissed a bit, trying to stand on his foot again.

Emma, Manny and whoever the third girl was just stared when he glanced back over.

"You alright there?" the stranger asked, smirking a bit.

Snake came out and had heard the cumotion, "Jay, you alright?" he called from the back door. Jay just pierced his lips and raised his hand, like it was signal he was fine. "You need ice? Ill get ice." Snake was already inside before Jay could protest.

Emma rolled her eyes and then people began coming through the back door or the side of the house. What the hell was going on?

Toby followed Jt who led a bunch of other people, to Manny's notice.

"Are you ever going to get over your Paige crush?" Manny taunts, the Queen B was a bit back, but had followed JT to the pool party.

"Probably not." JT smirked and glanced to Toby who was staring at Emma who talked to Darcy, "Just like Toby won't get over his Emma crush."

Jay overheard this and glanced at Toby to look at Emma. After staring for a moment at her again he then laughed silently. Toby liked Emma. That was rich.

"JT she brought Spinner. She's DATING Spinner." Manny informed, pointing to the couple.

The couple also brought Hazel and Jimmy... who brought Craig.

Manny groaned, "JT!" he just innocently shrugged.

Spinner split from Paige who walked to Emma with Hazel to thank for letting them come for the pool. Summer was getting hot!

"Sup dude?" Spinner asked.

"nothin'." Jay confirms, Sean spoke of Spinner, supposedly he wasn't so bad.

"Heard about this." Spinner joked, "You guys really are fixing it up brand new." He viewed the car.

Snake came out and held a pack of ice and a pair of tongs in his other hand. Maybe he was going to BBQ? He passed Emma the ice, "Go give that to Jay." He went toward the BBQ.

Jay smirked, noticing Emma frown and split from her friends to walk over to him.

As she walked Jay noticed all her right curves. God, not one flab or bone popping out, pure toned body. The closer she got the more bothered he did. Ok, it's still Nelson, maybe she had a hot bod now but you gotta get over it man!

"Here." Emma handed out the ice and Jay didn't take it yet.

You know what he lived for? That fire in Emma's eyes that blew when he said something that would get out of her skin. He wondered...

Jay smirked and then glanced to Darcy, yet still didn't know her name, "What's your friends name?" he asked with a wink.

Emma's insides fumed. ONE he had a girl friend, TWO why'd he think he'd ever have a chance with darcy? And THREE, he probably would but that just meant she had to see him even more- and she would NOT let that happen.

"OHHH!" Spinner yelled when Emma looped a finger through Jay's jeans belt hoop, he raised an eyebrow, not understanding but kind of liking... until she threw the bag of ice down his pants when she pulled his jeans out more.

Jay pierced his lips together and shut his eyes tight for second before giving Emma a firm smile and nod. She innocently smiled back.

Spinner smiled watching between them until Jay took a deep breath in. He glanced behind Emma, she was very dangerously standing by the pool. If she was so smart, she should of known not to do that.

As Emma turned her head she noticed what Jay was looking at, but she was too late because he had already grabbed her to throw her in.

"JAY!" she screamed, he went to push her but she grabbed him tight and pushed him in with her.

Paige, Spin, Hazel, Jimmy, Craig, Lib, Jt, Darcy and Manny were laughing. Even Toby. Everybody!

Emma and Jay finally swam up and Emma splashed him, "Can't believe you did that, Jay!"

Over by the BBQ, even Snake laughed as he tossed burgers.

They swam to the shallow end and Emma stood in the water with him, Jay tossed his hat onto the pavement, glaring at Emma after and then took off his shirt.

"Oh lala." Darcy whispered to Manny from above the pool.

Manny stared too, "Ok." She whispered back to Darcy, "We all know he's hot but I did not know he was even hotter under there.."

Emma noticed it too. Jay was VERY lean with just the right amount of muscel on his arms. She then looked away and tossed her hair to the side, trying to snap out of it.

"Hey man," Spinner said, bending by the pool infront of Jay with a grin, "Got another pair of trunks in my trunk if you want it."

"Yeah Jay, you should stay." Snake insists.

Jay saw Emma's mouth drop, "No-he-he's busy." She seemed very flustered.

Jay just raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure Spinster, sounds Peachy." He grinned rather fakely at Emma who then splashed at him again.

"What's between those two?" Darcy asked Manny.

Manny looked at Darcy and laughed, "Them? Nothing but pure hatred, why?"

"That right there?" Darcy points at the two and Manny looked at them too.

Jay caught Emma's arm so she couldn't splash anymore and she was yelling as much as she could at him while he just took it and kept grinning.

"That's more than nothing." Darcy left with that.

Manny tilted her head at Emma and Jay curiously. Emma was now cracking a smile and getting out of Jay's hold to get out of the pool.

"Burgerssss" cheered Snake, setting it at a big circle of a table as the teenagers sat on down. He took one for himself and left.

Between Emma and Jay was Manny, who had to have the bickering in her face when the two went for the same burger.

"That WAS mine." Emma taunts Jay who took it right out of her hands and took a big bite.

"And it's never tasted so great." Jay informed her.

"As if you need it" Emma shot and he laughed with the burger in his mouth.

"Did you just call me fat?" jay wasn't the vainish type but he knew he looked good. He even had Paige Michealchuck eyeing his body today.

Hazel and Jimmy finished eating first, "Thanks for the good day Em." They said, waving good bye. Emma just smiled and waved.

Soon enough everybody have left. As soon as Jt and Toby got up to leave Emma leaned back and glanced at Jay who was the only one seated. Snake and Manny were on the other side of the yard cleaning up.

"Why'd you even stay?" Emma asked him.

Jay took a swig of his water bottle to wash down the rest of his foot and snickered, "Cause I knew it'd crawl under your skin."

"You can't just be nice can you?" Emma asked.

"Gotta be cruel to be kind is what they say, aint it?" he raised an eyebrow and then got up. His shirt was now dry so he put it back on and just started to leave.

Emma was dumbfounded. He had spent the whole day and night here, he didn't just stay to bug her. Emma got up and chased after him.

"Hey!" she called.

Jay walked down her drive way and rolled his eyes, course that wouldn't be the end of their conversation.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Emma bickered and he turned near the end of the drive way, glancing at a guy walking his dog before looking at Emma.

Jay gave Emma a 'what the hell' look, "Do you usually let your neighbours see you naked?" he looks back at the guy with the dog who was glancing over his shoulder and then walked off when he noticed Jay glare at him.

"I'm not naked! I'm wearing a bathing suit." Emma said matter of factly while crossing her arms and then eyed him, "I think you had fun today and you don't want to admit it."

Maybe if he admitted it, they could be civilized or something? Stop this war between them that she had no idea why it even started.

"Oh is this Cause girl, making me her cause?" taunts Jay, stepping closer to her, god she smelled great. Ok, take one step back. "Oh Emma, save me from my world, and my friends, introduce me to your angelic, good behaving friends. Please, give me back my soul and teach me to do good." He bent a little, looking up into her eyes like he was begging.

His sarcasm ate up at her and she fought her tears. Why the hell was she crying?

Emma just turned from Jay and walked back. Jay watched her leave but did notice her eyes start to water. He stood there for a moment and then his gaze drifted off. He clenched his jaw and finally turned, slowly walking back to his car, opening his door, and slamming it shut.

Time for home.

Jay slammed his door shut again, of his apartment. When he walked in, there was Alex. He sighed, he didn't have time for this right now.

"Baby." Alex said, getting up and going to him, cupping his face.

He put his hands on hers and slowly removed them off his face, looking away from her. Something was on his mind, and it was bugging him.

"Please forgive me?" Alex asked, "I was being a stupid emotional girl." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

It was GP, Gp was on his mind. And he wasn't taking that very well. Why was he so bothered with her? What was his mind trying to say?

Alex noticed him not kiss back but she wouldn't give up, just kissed him one more time and then he looked at her for a moment and finally kissed her back. The kiss then turned hard.

He couldn't have Emma on his head. Wasn't right.

He had the weekend off, but when Monday came, he was back at Snakes car with Sean. He decided not to tell Sean anything about the pool party.

Snake had come out and happily announced, "Pizza night." He walked into the house as Sean nodded and chuckled.

Jay was too focused on the engine.

"Hey Emma." He heard Sean sat and almost lost his tool inside the engine. He cursed silently at himself and tried to keep working.

Emma was walking up the drive way and her eyes first fell onto Jay, who completely shut her out and then looked to Sean, "Hey Sean." She was going to keep walking but then stopped.

She snuck one more glance at Jay until turning to Sean again.

"Are you staying for pizza?" she asked, tilting her head ever so cutely, both Sean and Jay noticed.

Sean smiled with dimples, "Yeah." He answered with a nod.

"Want to stay a bit later? Hang out or something?" she swung her body a bit, waiting for an answer.

Jay snuck a glance over and couldn't help but watch those hips sway, her smile curve down into a smirk.

"Yeah, sure." Sean answered.

Jay glared at both of them and rolled his eyes, standing up and slamming the hood down. Even Emma jumped. Sean didn't seem to notice, he was staring to longingly at Emma's strapless yellow short sundress.

Emma then nodded at Sean and went back inside.

When dinner rolled up, Sean looked to Jay, "You peacin' like usual?" he asked.

"Nah, kinda hungry." Jay confirms, shaking his head no.

"Your going to come in?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow. That was a change.

Jay eyed Sean, "Why not? Snake offered." He shrugged. Did Sean not WANT him inside or something?

"Alright." Sean simply says, shrugging, and leading him in. It was just wierd was all.


	4. Distractions

"Dig in, boys." Spike told Jay and Sean, she had just come back too with Jack the other day.

Jack came running into the kitchen, "Gator!" he happily noticed Jay and then hugged his leg tight.

"Hey sprout." Jay said, glancing at his feet and then getting a plate.

Sean gave a wierd look. When the hell did Jay and Emma's brother get close? Sean felt a bit jealous when he noticed Emma watching the two but pushed it aside as he sat beside Emma on the couch

Jay grabbed a pizza and eyed Sean before sitting on the other side of Emma, leaving the parents and Jack in the kitchen.

Even Emma felt awkward, shifting in her spot.

"So Sean, how's life?" Emma tried to make conversation. She noticed if she leaned to the right of left, she'd be leaning on one of their shoulders, when she touched Jay, she almost jumped back like fire.

Jay noticed this and Emma caught his look for them to both look away.

"Me and Ellie broke up." Sean decided to declare.

Jay rolled his eyes, ofcourse. And ofcourse he had to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Sean." Emma said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jay clenched his jaw and then smirked, "You didn't tell me anything about that." He said out loud and bit into his pizza.

Sean narrowed his eyes at Jay, "I wasn't sick the other day, I just had to go talk to Ellie." He admitted.

"So you made me do the work alone?" Jay bittered, but barely even cared, he then taunted, "Wow, great boyfriend AND friend." Jay hid his smirk seeing the look on Emma's face, who couldn't agree more.

"I'm going to get more pizza." She announced and got up. Jay was awfully good at making Sean look bad.

When she left the room Sean turned to Jay, "What the hell are you doing?"

Jay snapped back, "what are you doing, Cameron? Don't think I don't know what your getting so hard for these days. Your face practically screams for her, you obvious peice of-"

"Do you guys want another?" Emma came back in and they both shut up.

"no thanks." Sean politely said with a small smile. Emma just nodded and looked at Jay who removed his glare off of Sean to look at Emma, to slowly and calmy shake his head no.

He watched Emma go back in the kitchen and glared back at Sean.

Sean finally confessed, "Fine I want her back."

"You don't give a shit about her anymore, you told me yourself." Jay said in disgust, "You just want her new piece of ass."

"Shut the fuck up." Sean hissed, looking back to see if Emma was listening. Thankfully not. He then got up and taunted Jay, "Now if you don't mind, me and Emma wanna hang out." He raised an eyebrow giving Jay a hint to leave.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, glancing at the kitchen Emma was in until he got up and charged out.

"Gatoorrr." Jack cried, coming from the kitchen and raising his hands in a 'hug me' position. He cried at the door Jay left out of.

Emma came in hearing the door slam and Jack start crying. She looked around as Sean smiled but she didn't even look at him.

"Where'd Jay go?" she asked.

Sean coughed and shrugged, "Decided to go. Got his grub and that was all he needed." He smiled again.

Emma nodded slowly until sitting back down on the couch again.

She regretted asking him to stay, she could feel his eyes glancing at her but she tried to ignore it. It was hard though when he shifted a bit closer to her.

Really? Were they 13 years old again?

Emma nervously played with her hair and when Sean went to raise his arm around her, she shot up and stood up.

"It's pretty late." She declared, "I'm going to pass out soon." She lied.

Sean blinked but then nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll leave then so you can sleep." He paused before leaning in.

Emma looked away from him but he still went and kissed her on the cheek before walking out.

Emma watched the door close and crossed her arms. What the hell was that?

"He broke up with Ellie and now he's kissing your cheek?" Manny asked Emma the next night during their sleepover and took a deep breath, "Boys still crazy for you."

That's what Emma was afraid of.

"On other note." Manny said, knowing Emma didn't want to heart that, so she lifted a copy of a movie, "I got Pirates of the carribean and we are going to drool over all night."

Emma laughed.

As the two laid on Emma's bed, the middle of the movie Manny had to ask, "So why did you come back early from Florida?" she asked.

Emma looked away from the tv but didn't look at Manny, "Complications I guess.."

"With the guy you met?" Manny asked. She had gotten texts from Emma, and heard all about this new guy.

Emma uncomfortably shifted, "Yeah..." her eyes seemed distant so Manny just nodded, forgetting about the conversation and turned up the movie some more.

Emma relaxed. She loved when Manny just knew.

Manny left the next morning, and on her way out she saw Jay and Sean turn to glance at her. Sean dropped his tools and immediately greeted her, "Hey Manny." He greets.

Manny sucked in a breath before sighing, "Hey Sean."

Jay smirked a bit taking a seat on the driveways curb for a break and chugged his water bottle.

Sean slowly asked, "how are you these days?"

Manny bit her tounge and shook her head, "Cut the small talk, Sean, what do you need?" she crossed her arms.

Both her and Sean heard Jay chuckle, and noticed him watching entertainingly.

Sean saldy looked down, shifted his feet, "Just miss the way things were. Was wondering if maybe you've heard anything about me with Emma."

"She hasn't said a thing." Manny lied, knowing if she told Sean the truth he'd over think it. Emma was good without him, all they did was fight, it wasn't even cute fighting, just exhausting... for everyone even!

Sean nodded but felt a bit denied. Jay was still smirking and gulping his water.

"Look Sean, be friends with her, that's cool. But I'm not match maker between you two anymore, Emma's finally happy, please back off." She told Sean and then nodded, that was all she had to say. Manny glanced to Jay before leaving, "See yeah Jay."

Jay just nodded a bit. They talked a bit at the pool party so weren't too much of strangers anymore. Jay still thought she was slutty though but hey, he was still a theif too.

Sean watched Manny go and then eyed Jay, "Since when does she notice you?"

"All girls notice me." Jay huskily said before standing up, "Or did you mean when did she start talking to me? We're all friends." He sarcastically noted, gazing at the house to hint he meant Emma too.

That ate at Sean who glared, "just stay away from Emma, she doesn't want you standing in her way." He confirmed. He clearly still didn't know they had hung out at the pool party.

Jay opened his mouth but shut it, why would he fight about Emma? There was no point. There was no reason. He didn't like her. He didn't.

"Got it?" Sean edged Jay on further.

Jay finally snapped, "Who says you shouldn't stay away?" he nodded back where Manny left, "Clearly she knows things about you Emma has told her and warned YOU to stay away."

Sean went to open his mouth but shut it as Emma came out.

Emma wore jean short shorts and a green tank top, her hair tossed in a high pony tail with some strands of hair at the front hanging out. Not to mention her bangs too.

Jay watched her but then blinked, looking away, "I'm done for the day." He said and left.

Emma looked up to then see Jay leaving. Why was he always leaving now?

Specailly when she came out...

Sean smiled at her and she tried to muster a smile back.

The next day, Emma kept glancing out her window to see who would come first to work on the car, thankfully, it was Jay.

Emma hopped into her yesterday jean shorts, what? She was in a rush. Then tossed on a tight white tank top that showed off her smooth tanned stomach.

She threw her hair into a pony tail again as she opened her front door and skipped down the steps and down the driveway.

Jay noticed her come out and thankfully wore his sunglasses so she didn't notice him glance longingly at her.

It's just the body, he reminded himself.

Emma came over, to **him**. Jay raised an eyebrow, that was new.

"Can I help you, princess?" he taunts.

Emma leaned on the car as he opened her dads hood and just took a deep, "Do you.." she drifts off.

Jay glanced at her and she seemed lost in though.

"Does-" she shut herself up again and crossed her arms.

Clearly something was troubling her and he dropped the wrench he picked up to then dropped the hood down and leaned on it, looking at her.

"Are you going to stutter here all day or are you going to ask?" he taunted and she narrowed her eyes at him, he couldn't help but to grin and then chuckle, tossing his tool into the tool box.

Emma huffed, "Is Sean trying to get me back?" she finally asked.

Jay removed his sunglasses, resting them onto the front of his shirt and eyed her up and down, "You want him to?" he asked curiously.

Emma rolled her eyes, "not really." She replied.

Jay felt a bit of a wierd pull in his chest as he grinned more, hearing that made his day.

He grabbed another tool, "good." He remarked.

Emma eyed him and put her hands on her hips, "What if I did want him too?" she taunts and Jay looked back up at her, clenching his jaw and snickering bitterly. There was some emotion curling in his stomach, and it made him want to rip Sean's head off. "What's so funny?"

"You" Jay confirmed, "You, Emma Nelson, are funny."

"is that so?"

"do you think of anything else except boys and make up and butterflies?" taunts Jay.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't even wear make up Jay." She didn't like how it was texted on animals. mascara now and then wasn't so bad though.

Oh, wow. Shit. Jay eyed her closely, she didn't. Fuck that's the most prettiest natural- I mean-

"You get my point." He declared, narrowing his eyes at her.

His phone went off, a text, he pulled it out and glanced at it.

**LEXI: Where R U? **

"I probably know more than you think." Emma taunts him back as he snapped back to her and laughed, ignoring his phone and went back to working as he lifted the hood and tried to keep it steadily up.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to him. His mouth fell a bit when her body brushed on him and then leaned forward into the hood.

He couldn't help but let his eyes trail down her back, the lower part was bare due to her lack of her shirt. His eyes then slowly focused on her ass she leaned more over.

She had taken the Hoods stand and placed it up to keep it open, she didn't understand why Jay just wouldn't do that?

She leaned back and he snapped out of it, looking at her as she raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the hood that now stayed open.

He coughed, "I was going to do that." He was. God he looked stupid. If SOMETHING wasn't distracting him so much maybe it would of been already done.

His phone went off again. SWEAR TO GOD if that's Alex..

**Spinner: Party this weekend, you in?**

"So how much longer til you guys are done?" Emma asked, leaning on the front of the car and Jay actually stood close in front of her.

He probably wouldn't go to Spin's party, I mean, it wasn't his kind of friends, even thought Spin wasn't bad... but his girl friend and best friend defiantly were.

"Trying to get rid of me, GP?" jay asked with a smirk and Emma tried to hide her smile but it was cracking out. Jay then got a glimpse of something behind her, ruining their moment, "prince charming is here." He took a bit of a step back away from her.

"what?" Emma asked quickly, whipping her head around to see Sean coming over. She turned to Jay and rolled her eyes at him.

Jay was smiling, legit smiling. He caught himself do it and then whipped it off his face.

Emma decided to go and didn't come out until Sean had left.

Jay was packing his stuff up as he noticed Emma come out and playfully said, "I swear you were avoiding Cameron or something." Or more, he hoped.

Wait, why was he hoping? Who cared.

Emma shot back, "I swear we didn't fight once today." She noticed, she then looked up at the darkish sky, "The world must be coming to an end."

Jay lifted his eyes from cleaning his tools and a smile escaped his lips, looking at her.

He then snapped his eyes off and just coughed, nodding slowly like it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you going to Spinners party?" Emma asked, eyeing Jay. She couldn't help it, for some reason, she wanted to kind of get to know him. He wasn't so bad these days. She thought she could see SOME kind of light in him.

Jay looked back up at her slowly. He wasn't going to...

If she was asking, she was probably going.

"Yeah." He finally answered and she nodded.

Then she thought, he'd probably bring Alex. She rolled her eyes, great. Jay took her reaction differently, thinking she was rolling her eyes to the fact he was going.

Then why the hell did she ask!

"Well, I'm leavin..." Jay drifted a bit lowly, Emma noticed his mood changed from playful to a bit distant. What got him moody suddenly?

"See yeah." She called and watched him until out of sight.


	5. How to Deal

"Em, you look hot!" Manny exclaimed to her friend as they got ready for the party.

Emma wore a white mini skirt and a purple and black striped tube top. Her hair was pitch straight and she wore black high heels.

She wore masacara today, since special occasion. Her long eye lashes curled and were long and filled.

She did look good.

Emma smiled to Manny and they both giggled, running up the stairs.

Spinner's party was crazy, everyone was there, even the seniors who graduated last year. Jay was standing with Towerz and some other guys, Emma couldn't help but notice him first when she walked in.

"Emma?" she looked away and stopped in her tracks, Chris. Crap.

Jay was listening to his friends laughing at another and his eyes slowly drifted off to then notice Nelson. Fuc-king-DAMN.

She looked amazing.

"Hey Jay." He heard and snapped his eyes away to the speaker, Amy. Shit. Did she see him watching Emma Tree hugging Nelson?

She put her hand on his chest and started flirting. Clearly not then. For being Alex's friend, she was still a backstabbing slut.

Jay couldn't help it, an hour had gone by, his friends were boring him, he couldn't take his eyes off Emma, the beer was getting to him, and Amy had just about chewed off his ear.

"Be right back." He told Amy and walked around her, leaving.

Emma was STILL talking to her joke of an ex boy friend, Jay noticed. He decided to go up and say hello. Hey, like he said, beer was getting to him.

Emma's eye widened a little when she noticed Jay come up behind Chris and then rest his elbow on Chris' shoulder.

"Sup DJ?" Jay mocked her ex.

Chris coughed and his breathing got unsteady, what? He wasn't the only guy afraid of Jay Hogart so shut up.

"H-hey Jay." He stuttered.

"I didn't say hello Sharpe... I asked, 'whats up'." Jay taunted rudely, eyeing Chris and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you Jay." Emma confirmed, raising her eyebrow at him.

"That-that isn't it." Chris quickly told Jay, "I wouldn't mind- your a good... I gotta go." He rushed off.

Jay chuckled, mission successful. He held his beer and crossed his one arm under his drinking arm's elbow.

He caught Emma's glare and simply handed out his beer, silently asking if she wanted some.

She put her hands on her hips giving him a 'you know I don't drink' look.

"Ah right, GP doesn't drink!" Jay exclaimed loudly to himself as if he was crazy and Emma glared but cracked a smile, when he saw that he grinned widely.

Her heart skipped a bit. Wait. No-no it didn't.

"Where's Prince Charming?" Jay asked Emma, "You didn't come with him?"

"Let it go, Jay." Emma sighed, knowing he was bugging her about Sean.

"Why?" taunts Jay.

Emma then smirked, if he wanted to bug her, she'd bug him, "I might say you seem a little jealous."

"of what?" Jay snickered, "You and Sean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She simply shot back and he shut his mouth to then glare at her as she walked around him but then grabbed his beer.

He blinked as she took a swig and then gave it back to him before leaving.

Did she JUST drink HIS beer? BEER of all things?

He was beginning to be shocked by Miss Nelson every day.

"Emma!" Manny called and met up with the blonde at the other side of the room.

Emma was still holding the breath she didn't know she was holding and finally breathed, "Hey Manny."

"I saw you talking to Chris."

Oh yea? Did you see me talking to Jay HOGART?

"yeh." Emma simply nodded.

Manny shrugged, "So what'd he say?" she asked.

"He's fine that we broke up is all, said I looked good, and told me he was happy and found another girl, and hoped I was happy." Emma explained.

She couldn't help but to sneak a glance over at Jay who was now back with his friends, leaning on the wall drinking his beer.

Manny laughed, "He's not with another girl, nice try though." The two shared smiles.

"Ladies!" cheered Spinner, coming over with two shots, Manny had gotten extra hot over the summer, he thought he'd bring over some shots for them.

Paige was too busy to notice.

Emma eyed the shot Spinner gave her until Manny leaned over and whispered, "One shot, won't kill yeah Em."

Emma sighed, what the hell, she had already chugged some of Jay's beer. She took it.

An hour later, Emma only felt a little light headed and buzzed. Must of been because it was her first time drinking. She looked around for Manny who was now dancing with Spinner, well grinding.

Emma frowned, probably not the best thing to be doing in front of everyone. And everyone would be telling Paige.

She heard a voice behind her, "Wow GP, is Santos taking notes from you now? How to steal other peoples boyfriends?"

Emma turned to Jay, he still looked fine but his eyes seemed a little hazy. Drunk much?

"What are you talking about?" Emma hissed, shaking her head confused at Jay. They were fine an hour ago together!

Jay taunted her, "Well you took Sean back from Ellie right?" he eyed her up and down, wondering how she could just go wrap Sean around her finger again.

"I didn't do a thing to them, Jay, and you know it." Emma snapped. What was his problem!

"Maybe you should stop wearing such revealing new clothes." Jay bittered, gently pulling the end of her mini skirt, but putting the hint down she was dressing as a slut, rather hard.

Emma grabbed his hand and yanked it off of her, "don't ever touch me Hogart." She thought that maybe, I don't know, he was beginning to soften up to her? Guess not. She was just a silly girl falling for another guys fake politeness.

"Oh never, Queen Emma." Whispered Jay in shock but then snickered. He couldn't believe he had made himself think maybe Emma wasn't SO bad. She was clearly still the girl who thought she was better, and how DARE she say he was jealous of her and Sean? YEAH, he was STILL pissed at that.

Emma scoffed and walked off, but he followed, she ran up the stairs for air and groaned when he followed her.

There were people in the hall, so Emma tried to run to the guest room.

Jay stumbled a little bit on the stairs but just kept following Emma after a drunk laugh.

"Leave me alone Jay!" Emma tossed over her shoulder before trying to slam the door on him but he caught the door and then slammed it shut behind him.

"Poor me, poor Emma." He mocked her, "I'm pretty, smart, and have all the friends in the world but I still act like a snotty bitch to the people I think are below me."

Emma stared stunned at him. Did he just call her pretty? Emma shook her head, yeah! AND A BITCH!

"Why you-"

Jay cut her off, "You think your better than me because what? You have two parents now? You go to school EVERY day? Tell me Emma, I'm dying to hear why."

"your the one who talks to me like I'm not a human being Jay, maybe that's why I disrespect you!" Emma yelled at Jay and his eyes darkened, it actually scared her and she took a step back.

"Do you even remember me Emma? Before the whole Sean thing?" Jay bittered.

Emma shut her mouth and swallowed hard.

"The beginning of last year, you walked into the office, I was there because Raditch called me down." Jay told Emma, "And you, being miss mighty, wouldn't even look me in the eye when Raditch told you to keep an eye on me for a second."

Emma opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. God, she did do that, didn't she?

"I teased you, saying I wouldn't bite, hoping for you to crack a smile or something, and you replied, no didn't even reply, you just acted back with a disgusted look." Jay told her.

Emma whiped her cheeks, feeling tears start to fall. Ok, but that was when she was stuck up Emma, young and nieve. She's changed, she was what? Just turned 14? Just weeks before that she was 13? She was just stupid, and that was over a year ago! He was 17 now and she was 16, couldn't they move on?

"so YOU started , THIS." As he said 'this' he pointed between him and her.

Jay watched the tears slide down her little red cheeks.

"Oh what?" he whispered, leaning in and then cupping her face. She tried to shrug out but he held firmly and then whiped her cheeks with his thumbs, "We crying now?" he taunts her and she glared at him through her blurry eyes and sniffed. As much as she hated him right now she couldn't help but feel tingles as he touched her, and brushed away her tears, trying to stare her in the eye. She finally looked back at him when she glared and that's when he suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips against hers and she shut her eyes tight. He tried to deepen it when she didn't kiss back and she finally moaned, his other hand moving to her wrap around her waist and she melted into him, kissing back and putting her hands on his chest.

He didn't know why he did it, or where it came from. One minute he was making her cry, the next, kissing her. He groaned a bit into the kiss, she even tasted like innocence, so sweet and soft. Jay pushed his tounge in and Emma tensed a bit but soon enough she teased hers against his. Jay slowly guided Emma to the wall and pushed her gently up against it, slowly gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her ever so easily.

They both pulled away breathless and Emma had her hands on his shoulders, breathing hard. Jay's hands still on her, well, ass now. Emma and him connected eyes, she didn't know how to handle this so blinked and looked away. He was still panting but snickered a bit, putting her back on the floor slowly and she let go of him.

What? She couldn't admit they just had a good kiss?

Emma walked around him as he stared at the wall where she once was until now. She went to turn and open her mouth but after that kiss, she was wordless. With that, she went to walk out of the room.

"Your just going to leave? After that?" He asked her. Clearly they had to talk about this. He sat on the bed.

She awkwardly shifted, "Well what am I suppose to say?"

"I just rocked your world right there, better say somethin'." Jay confirmed, a rising smirk came to his swollen lips from the kiss.

Emma went completely red and her eyes widened. Did he really just say that.

"It was a kiss, big deal." She sarcastically told him. Rock her WORLD? Something Jay Hogart would say. But she couldn't help but admit to the stars she was still seeing after that kiss.

Jay raised an eyebrow and grabbed her hand, Emma yelped, falling on top of his lap and falling a bit back on the bed when he grabbed the back of her head and raised his head, kissing her deeply. His hand moved through her hair, gripping her blonde strands in his fingers. Emma then noticed they were kissing again and pulled away, cursing, sitting up.

"stop!" she yelled, hitting his chest, yet not that hard. He laid there, leaning on his elbows and grinning like the devil he was.

"Just wanted to your face after that again. Cute GP." He said while tracing his finger on her chin. She felt the burn of his touch and got off his lap.

"You don't even like me, so why are you doing this.." Emma asked shaking her head, she didn't understand, what was going on with them?

"You like me?" Jay asked, sitting up now.

"no." Emma said rather quickly.

"Well then, we have a wierd situation, two enimies making out." He said while squinting his eyes and then smirked.

"Maybe I'm too drunk." Emma declared.

He snorted, "You had one sip of beer and a shot."

"When'd you see me take a shot?" Emma asked, folding her arms. That was with Spinner, not him.

Jay awkwardly coughed and got up, "Look... lets just admit we find each other pretty..." he gazed down at Emma admiringly.

Beautiful? Breath taking?

"Revolting?" emma taunted, raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

He smirked, "Part of the charm I guess." He stared her in the eyes, "But no, not what I was saying."

"Annoying?" Emma shot back again.

"You are annoying I must agree." Jay nodded then got to the point, "**Attracted** to another." He finally confirms while sliding his hands down her waist, bringing her into him closer, eyeing her closely for any protests. Emma didn't seem to fight that though but she was afraid to look him in the eye. She couldn't believe they were finally admitting it. Did she say finally?

Her heart started to race as his hands slowly slid under her shirt, "So why don't we just see where it takes us?" his cold fingers tickled her warm skin, just under her bra, tapping the underlining of it a bit temptingly.

"What? Like date?" Emma asked quietly.

"oh no, no." Jay said after a chuckle so Emma then rolled her eyes and threw his hands off her, storming out to leave and grabbed the door handle. Who did he think she was? Amy?

Jay grabbed her back and pressed his forehead against hers speaking lowly but sternly, "I'm still with Alex remember? And I doubt you want any of your friends finding out your dating me, Jay Hogart. So.. isn't it a win, win?"

"As if I wana share anyone with Alex." Emma bittered with disgust and tried to get out of his hold but he held her firmly, "Jay!" she whined and it turned into a pout that he gladly sucked on and kissed softly. Emma sighed. When the heck did she fall for him?

Jay promised, "I'm barely with her anymore, we just need a cover up. I'll pay more attention to you. We'll see how this goes first. Maybe we're just being crazy." He raised an eyebrow at her until she slowly nodded when his finger traced down her jawline, "Besides, we both know I'm not a one girl kind of guy." As he went to say this she tried to yank herself away from him and he laughed, kissing her passionatlely. "I'm kidding." He mumbled against her kiss, well, actually, was he?

If not for Alex, would he just stay with Emma? No cheating what so ever?

It was hard to say.

"So what do we do?" her little voice seemed to crack out.

Jay kept tracing her jaw line, watching her rather infatuated. He shrugged slowly, "Just enjoy it until we find out what it is? See if it goes away.." he drifts quietly.

Emma looked at his lips and slowly nodded, swallowing hard.

Jay finally nodded back and then crashed his lips down to hers and she sighed, kissing back. He held her tiny body to his almost possessively.


	6. Then You Came Along

Jay was on the trolly under Snakes car, working on the oil.

They were on their second last job, next was paint and then they'd be done...

Jay had rolled out when Emma was just leaving and walking down the driveway, not aware he was there yet. His feet had come out from under her and she yelped, tripping over as he kept rolling out but was met up with Emma's body falling on top of his.

"OMPH!" he cried out only a little, she didn't weight that much at all, but he didn't exact anyone there, and they did pump heads.

Emma scoffed, rubbing her forehead then glared down and huffed, "Jay!" she exclaimed, pulling herself up while leaning on his chest.

"This looks firmiliar." Jay informed with his famous smirk, mind drifting to the weekend and the party with her.

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hey! You fell onto me." He taunts, "And probably purposely."

Emma shot back, "It's 8 o clock, I didn't think you'd already be here! Your the one who pulled out just as I was walking by."

"Fate, baby." Smirked Jay, raising himself up and then catching her off gaurd with a kiss, she looked great today.

"Don't call me baby." Emma pouted after the kiss, so clearly it didn't bug her that much.

"Ok baby." He playfully repeated and Emma went to hit him until a black car pulled up. Sean peered out of it when the window rolled down.

"Emma could you tell your dad I actually can't work on the car today? But.. I do want to talk to you a little later tonight." He confirms.

Emma's eyes widen, oh no. Did he just see that kiss? He then smiled softly so she relaxed, he'd be punching the good ol' Cameron way if he did.

"Okay." She answered.

Jay was glaring at Sean and asked, "Why the hell can't I take days off like you?"

"Cause you can't." Sean informed, raising an eyebrow.

"Why can't he?" Emma asked then shut her mouth. Don't stick up for him! Way to be obvious, GP! Oh god.. she just called herself GP.

"Jay?" Sean taunts, waiting for Jay to confess what he did, since he was complaining.

Jay bit his tounge hard and glared at Sean. Sometimes he thought his friendship with Sean was completely done once Emma stepped in. He wanted to rip the guys friggin head off.

Sean smirked knowing Jay wouldn't tell and turned back to Emma, "Meet at the movies? 9?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Emma wanted to say no, but she knew he'd wonder why and the last thing and the last person she wanted someone to know her and Jay were... something, was Sean.

"Pick out a horror movie, I heard it's the excuse guys use to get into a girls pants." Taunts Jay as Sean's car rolled out.

Emma whipped around to him, glaring at him, "Am I like other girls?" she asks.

"Afraid not." He muttered, nodding his head to how well he knew that.

Emma went to walk off, a bit pissed off but he blocked her and snuck one more kiss. Emma blushed as she tried to glare up at him and then walked away.

Damn it Hogart and his smooth moves.

Jay decided to take a break, and Emma had gone out with JT and Toby so decided to meet Spinner at the dot, who worked there... to his adventage.

Spinner passed Jay a diet coke and free muffin, "Don't get use to it." He jokes.

Jay smirked and took a huge bite out of it, eyeing Spinner like 'yeah right!'. He then leaned back on his chair by the counter as two arms went around him from behind, he went to smirk and turn to Emma-OH shit, not Emma. Should of known, didn't smell the vanilla, just cigerettes.

Alex nudged him, "Gonna share some of that." She played with a little piece of muffin by his mouth and tossed it off.

Jay blinked and grabbed his muffin, handing it out to her.

Alex smirked, "I wasn't talking about the muffin, I was jealous it had your lips on it." She leaned down and stole a kiss.

Okay, Jay had to admit, that was the worse pick up line he's ever head. And he was master of terrible lines.. or so he thought.

Over by the door though, came in Emma and JT. JT had opened the door for her and she stopped a bit in her tracks seeing Alex's tounge down Jay's throat and everybody was watching.

Emma looked away, wow. Harder than she thought. She knew she couldn't do this. She wasn't that type of girl. It wasn't feeling bad that Jay was cheating on Alex, though it was wrong, Emma could care less about Alex. She was rude and only brought pain and negative engery. She felt bad because she physically felt bad.. she wanted Jay to herself and seeing Alex with him hurt.. almost broke- no. She couldn't go through this again.

JT followed Emma, who walked like a zombie, to a booth.

"Any slower and we'd miss the lunch deal Emma." JT teased as they sat in the booth.

Emma snapped out of it and took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We are sitting a booth together, alone." He joked.

Emma got to her point, "Ever fallen for someone who you hadn't planned on falling for? Like.. it came out of nowhere?" she asks.

"Nah..but chat away and I'll try to relate."

Emma gave him a bored look and just huffed, leaning back and giving up.

Jt frowned, she must be serious. "Ok." He says, getting serious too, "Does this guy like you back? Or in your words.. did he fall for you too?"

"I don't think as hard." Emma confirms, watching Alex take a seat next to Jay, sharing a muffin. She wanted to be the one sharing that muffin with him. Ugh, she was sounding so stupid and girly.

"Whoever can't fall inlove with you Em? Is crazy.. or a liar." Jt confirms with a small smile that Emma returned.

Meanwhile, Alex was asking Jay if he wanted to go to the movies.

"the movies?" Jay repeated and then an idea popped into his head. Emma and Sean were suppose to be there tonight too.

Maybe he could... well, not spy.. just.. watch from a far of what they did together.

Alex nodded, "You never take me on dates."

"Tonight, 9." Jay confirms and she smiled, agreeing and got up with him.

"Walk me out." She says and pulled his hand. He fought back for a second so he could chug the rest of his drink. God could she be more pushy?

He finally let her tug him and when he turned from the counter he stopped in his tracks.

Emma sat smiling with JT in a booth. Jay glanced at Alex who then noticed him stop walking and turned to him, confused. Jay looked away from Emma but was a bit bewildered.

Had she seen him?

She said she was going to be with Jt AND toby? Why was some other guy making her smile?

Why wasn't she saying hi! OR even looking at him.

"Jay?" he snapped out of it and walked out with Alex.

9 oclock came fast and Emma waited for Sean at the side of the movies. She checked the time on her phone and sighed.. where the hell was he?

"Lets go see a scary movie." She heard foot steps coming up the street, a bunch of people were passing but Emma recognized the voice, Alex.

And there she was, walking with Jay towards the movies. Thankfully they didn't see her. And HAH, really? Going to go see a horror movie?

Jerk.

"**I'm barely with her anymore," Jay voices from the other day haunted Emma's head, "I'll pay more attention to you."**

"That's a joke." Emma muttered a bit sadly, looking down at her hands and playing with her fingers, trying to get her mind off of it.

"Em!" she heard and saw Sean. Finally thankgod.

"So what do you want to see?" Sean asked, walking inside with her. Emma took a deep breath, if Jay was doing it? So would she.

"A horror movie. I heard The Devil Inside was pretty good." She confirms.

Sean smirked, impressed and then nodded going to get the tickets.

As he got to the ticket booth, Jay and Alex turned, Alex greeted him but Jay decided to ignore and looked for Emma. He lied and said he was going to get the popcorn, and went towards Emma.

Emma looked down at her phone to Manny's text: **Where R U gurl?**

**U don't want 2 knw, Kill me.** Emma texted back.

"So you went with the horror movie theory then huh?" came Jay's voice, Emma didn't even have to turn around, but that's fine because he walked around to face her.

He didn't realize how much this bugged her, did he?

Emma snapped back, "As did you. Should of known that's why you knew the whole theory of getting into the girls pants with a horror movie."

Jay narrowed his eyes at her, how'd she know he picked horror?

"I only did it to watch you!" Oh fuck, did he say that out loud?

"Were you going to spy on me!" Emma yelled and he shushed her, looking around frantically and she glared. Yeah, it would be a shame anyone noticed them together.

Jay felt embaressed, god, why did he say that out loud? It must of bugged him more than he thought, Emma and Sean alone.

Jesus, he never felt embarrassed! Nothing made him- Emma was- AH!

"Cut the shock out emma, you know I'm not a jealous type." He confirmed, but felt that lie pull at the bottom of his stomach.

"Oh really?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow, "We'll see about that."

Jay watched her walk off, what the hell did that mean?

Emma went back to Sean. Jay had kissed Alex infront of her and then was going to spy ON HER? He'll get his.

Emma grabbed Sean's face in her little hands and to Jay's shock, and even Sean's, she kissed him.

"So gross." Alex laughed, walking to Jay who stared in horror at Emma with Sean, his blood boiled and he was about to snap, "Since when did they get back together?"

She then looked at Jay, he had no popcorn.

"where's the food?" she asked, annoyed. Where the hell was his head lately?

"Lost my fucking appetite." Growled Jay, walking off, not even towards the movie theatre, out of it.

By the time Emma got home, it was midnight. Sean had dropped Alex off too, who awkwardly sat with them during the movie since she said Jay had ditched. Well, atleast it kept Sean from talking about that kiss. She shouldn't really of done that but.. jealousy was a bad trait.

"That? Was mean." Confirmed a voice as Emma turned on the light and screamed, "Shut up, you'll wake Jack." Hissed Jay, sitting on her bed and stood up.

"What are you doing in my room psycho!" Emma exclaimed.

"What were doing with your tounge down Sean's throat!" he shot back.

Emma replied simply, "The same reason you had yours down Alex's. What? You can date others but I can't?"

Jay shut his mouth and looked away from her, that's when Emma finally read SOMETHING off his face, sadness. She softened.

"How are we suppose to do this?" she asked, looking down, "Sean's painting the car tomorrow and you guys are done. School starts up in 3 more weeks.."

Silence.

Jay sat on the bed and she sadly frowned and went over, sitting next to him.

"I.. don't know how to do this with you." Jay admitted, "I've never dated someone like you, never HAD someone like you."

Emma blinked, may of been the nicest thing he's ever said.. wasn't much or very explainable but.. their 'thing' was confusing like that. Emma's heart was skipping though and she smiled.

"But.." Jay drifts turning his head towards Emma, "I really... wanna enjoy this one night with you... no Alex, and no Sean."

Emma turned her head and got lost into his eyes, did he know how gorgeous his eyes were? How gorgeous he was? If he had just got into normal unbaggy jeans and got rid of that ridiculous chain necklace, Emma giggled looking at it.

Jay raised an eyebrow, smiling a little bit, "What's going on in that crazy head of yours?" he asks teasingly.

"nothing." Emma said smiling and just leaned in, kissing him. She noticed what she did and pulled away, eyes like a stunned deer.

She noticed his eyes still closed and then slowly opened them, staring at her a bit oddly, not in a bad sense though, more curiously than oddly. A girl has never kissed him like that, just like.. casually, and most of all, happily.

It freaked him out yet made his breath quicken at the same time.

Emma didn't care, she leaned in again and kissed him. He kissed back tenderly and put a hand on the side of her face. This girl wasn't afraid of nothin'.

And Jay loved that.

Slowly, Emma leaned away, forehead to forehead, breathless. She pulled back a bit as he opened his eyes and looked at her, and watched her slowly unbutton his top.

Jay stared at her and then let his eyes trail down to her body when she threw the shirt off, a black lacey bra wrapped around her tanned skin. He could drool right about now.

She was going to- with him? Has she..

"Have you.." he couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to ruin her innocence if she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. Was he special enough?

Hell, probably not.

He was kinda impressed with her virtue too, secret be told. Most girls in Degrassi lost their damn virginity at age 13.

Emma looked down, then nodded, "In florida, I lost it." She was a bit upset having to bring that up.

"What happened in Florida?" he has to ask.

"Well I went away to get over..." Emma drifts off looking at him and then away from him, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Sean." He declared, clenching his jaw.

"Shut up." She sighed, "Yes.. In a way I was already over him, just didn't know it."

"And?" Jay found himself playing with his hands and looked back at her, "You found another guy?"

"I fell for another loser, DJ." She finally said his name out loud and took a deep breath.

"Weren't you with a DJ before?" Jay asked, remembering Chris Sharpe.

Emma laughed slightly, "His name was Chris and he was **A DJ**. This guys actual name **was **DJ."

"God you have more boyfriends than I can keep up with." He bittered jealously.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Anyways, he took my..." she couldn't even say it and tried to keep in her tears, "After? He just left. I heard from my Grandma's neighbour, another girl my age that knew him, that he did that to a lot of the visitors of Florida. Guy loves tourist season.." she looked down sadly and Jay softened, sadly frowning as he watched her, "I swore to myself, no more guys! ... and then you came along."

He picked up her chin and then leaned down, tenderly kissing her, "The guy was crazy to give up on you." He whispers against her lips. Her stomach lifted with butterflys.

He leaned more over her until he lowered her down to the bed, kissing her again. Still topless, her chest was against his and he groaned a bit, feeling himself harden already. Her kisses were so sweet and desirable. He passionately kissed harder and her hands ran through his hair, knocking his hat off.

Hm, guess sometimes his hat did come off.

Jay held himself over her with his hands and leaned up to pull his shirt off and leaned back down, kissing around her neck and she moaned. Was it possible for him to get harder after that? Emma bit her lower lip, feeling his hand grip one of her breasts. She's never felt so good. He knew just where to touch, kiss.

His heart raced up faster when she put her hand on the back of his neck, kissing the other side of it as she leaned up and he closed his eyes. As she nibbled his earlobe she felt her hand unclip his chain and then threw it to the end of the bed.

He smirked down at her.

"I always hated that thing." She whispered with a guilty face and smirked up at him.

He thought it looked tacky too. Alex had given it to him and gave him shit if he didn't wear it.

Slowly his hands ran under her bra straps and tore them down, "I always hated those things." He teased and she giggled up at him, fuck she was beautiful.

He went to tear the bra off her to then stop. He got lost in her beauty and swallowed a lump in his throat. Why-why was he stopping?

"Why are you stopping?" Emma asked, noticing it too. And all he did was stare down at her. Did she have something on her face?

Jay's finger tips slowly tapped and ran down the side of her face as his eyes got lost in hers but she was slightly confused. What was he doing?

"I can't do this." He finally confessed in a whisper.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed and looked away from her, feeling terrible.

Emma then blinked and crawled up, trying to slip away from being underneath him but couldn't so shoved him off of her.

Did he know how embarrassing that just was? How heart breaking?

"Get out." Emma snapped, tears coming straight to her eyes. How could he do that? After what she had just said to him.

Jay sat on her bed and looked at her as she stood up infront of him, grabbing her shirt and trying to cover herself up.

"Emma.." he slowly slid off the bed and got his shirt.

She pointed up her stairs, "Get out!" she then turned and let the tears fall down.

Jay stared at her back for a moment and stared down at the ground. He coughed lowly and slipped his shirt back on. He looked back up at her and saddened, he went to open his mouth but he couldn't explain it.

His stomach felt like it was sinking.

He walked around her slowly and went to turn so he could face to her but she turned her back on him once again and tried whipping her tears.

It wasn't until she heard his slow and heavy steps up the stairs and her door close, that she bursted into tears. She cried when DJ left her, but it was because she felt stupid. Right now she cried because she felt torn in half, heart broken.

She had fallen for Jay and she's never left this way before, they were complicated, they got that, but what he just did was cruel.

Did he just toy with her to make a fool out of her?

Was it all just a game?


	7. Listen To Your Heart

Emma hadn't seen Jay for the rest of the summer, he didn't even show up for the rest of the paint job with Sean.

Emma had to sit down with Sean too, and explained herself for that kiss. She left the Jay part out though, it was too much for him...and her.

He understood. Atleast he said he did. She was hoping he did.

Manny and Darcy kept calling for back to school shopping but Emma just wasn't into it. Every morning she found herself waking up, remembering what Jay did, and start to cry.

Finally the day before school started, Emma demanded herself to keep it together. It was going to be hard to see Jay again, but to her fortunate, he barely attended classes.

"Em!" called Manny by her locker when the blonde stepped in.

Emma wore a green spaghetti string top, with green thin sweater but her chest was still pretty revealing. What, dammit? She tried covering okay! Being a girl sometimes sucked. And then, a mini skirt.

Everyone was noticing how much she'd grown over the summer.

Manny stood with Toby whose mouth hung in awe as Emma walked over. He's seen her over the break but the green popped out her melting chocolate brown eyes, her tanned skin and white blonde hair.

As she stopped by her locker Manny asked, "Hear the news?" Emma shook her head no so Manny went on, "Rick Murray is back."

"Whose that?" Emma asked, "and where's Jt?" she looked around.

Manny rolled her eyes, "Hello! Abusive ex of Terry's who put her in acoma?" she asked.

Usually Emma went nuts for this stuff, started protesting and would run someone dangerous like that out of school, but now she just had no energy for it. Jay had really tired her out, hurt her.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Toby repeated, "Your not going to do anything about it?" Emma just numbly shook her head.

Suddenly she saw that certain someone who had torn her heart walk into the front doors.

Jay looked different too. He actually wasn't wearing his hat, as much as she liked it too, she had to admit he looked really good without it. He wore a navy shirt and normal regular jeans. He still had the bad boy look and vibe but he seemed more.. older. More mature.

Suddenly he caught sight of her too and they stared for a second at another until Emma looked away. He watched her for one more moment until he turned and walked the other way.

It was like that for a few weeks, avoiding another. Except for her last class before lunch, where he was assigned to sit right behind her. Just friggin great.

Atleast she had Toby and Darcy in the class too.

Emma would burst through the doors when the bell rang, so not having to put up with him or even look at him.

She saw Manny and met up with her for lunch, Liberty too.

"Where's Toby?" Emma asked, sitting down. He was in the same class, why didn't he just walk with her?

Manny ugh'd, "He developed some friendship with Rick.. says he's changed. Heard that one before." She said.

Emma nodded and got lost into thought... so had she.

Liberty noted, "He's in my math class, pretty smart if you ask me."

"nerd crush lib?" teased Emma, then remembered, "He's in my science class."

"I forbid your crush Lib." Manny told her, "Be nice to him, you know, so he doesn't punch you out, but no bonding okay?"

Emma noticed Jay walk into the cafeteria with Towerz and Spinner. God. What happened to good ol Jay who wouldn't be caught in school for more than 3 hours?

"Em?" liberty had asked and snapped her fingers in her face.

"Huh?"

"Asked if you talked to him." Liberty said.

"Oh, no." She confirmed.

Later on that day Emma stood at her locker, shoving her books into it. She sighed as she closed it and then jumped seeing Jay next to her, leaning on the locker beside.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly.

Emma glared and started walking away, "No."

He ran after her anyway and walked behind her, "Give me a chance to explain." He begged

"don't worry, I understand everything." Emma tossed over her shoulder.

"I don't think you do." Jay said, his eyes buldging out in fusteration. Why wouldn't she just fucking stop, turn, and TALK TO HIM!

Emma then whipped around, he wasn't expecting that and stopped in his tracks, staring down at her. She was always surprising him.

He hadn't forgotten how beautiful she was either but it still took his breath away.

"I just..neeed to talk to you." Jay softly insisted, eyes filled with hope she'd say yes.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. Haven't told Sean and I won't tell Alex about..'us'. Now go back to being your good ol' jerk self." With that, Emma walked off and he didn't follow.

He stood there awfully confused and watched her go until out of site.

"Emma, this is Rick." Toby introduced the next week of school. Emma eyed the boy with glasses and long brown hair who smiled nervously.

Emma just weakly smiled back. Like she said before, no energy anymore.

"You-your really good in science." Rick told her, "Your theory on our chemical project was amazing."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle, nerd talk, she missed those days. She may be hot but inside, still the nerd. She enjoyed the compliment. "Thanks."

Rick smiled to Toby who smiled back, glad one friend approved since Manny hadn't.

Liberty than sat with them, "Hows everyone today?" she smiled.

Rick was about to answer when his chair got kicked and he was sent flying to the ground. Toby went to help him up for Alex to barge in his way.

She stood with Amy who was laughing that Alex kicked Rick to the floor.

"Look at this, the nerd squad reunited" Alex named them, eyeing each one. She caught Emma's firey glare, but she had already did what she came for, bullying Rick. With that, she snickered and left.

Emma watched with hatred as the two left out the cafeteria. It wasn't two minutes until Jay came storming in.

Emma hadn't noticed though but had stood up and bent a little, offering a hand to Rick.

Rick was covered in his chocolate milk that fell over with him, he was angry but calmed a bit when he saw Emma's hand and gave her a hopeful look, slowly going to take her hand as he raised up a little.

Suddenly he was shoved back to the floor and Emma was pushed away from Rick and pulled out of the back doors of the cafeteria by Jay Hogart.

Jay slammed the doors shut as he tossed Emma outside so it was just him and her.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked, whipping around madly to face her. Alex must of said something about Rick with her or something.

"I was eating lunch." Emma shot back sarcastically but knew what he was really asking.

"With RICK." He said through clenched teeth, "Are you being stupid Emma? Cause I thought you were smarter than this! Do you know what he did!"

"Hurt a girl." Emma said with a shrug, that made Jay eye her like she was crazy, she then added, "So did you but you seem to think you have the right to still talk to me."

Jay then shut his mouth and took a step back, watching her so.. hurtfully? Emma eyed him, he acted as if that had hurt him? Please!

"I'm not like him." Jay firmly spoke and took a step closer to her again, "And I don't want you near him."

Jay clenched his jaw and put his hands on his hips when she just dove past him angrily and went back inside, slamming the door shut.

Jay breathed madly and turned, punching the door loudly.

People in the cafertia heard it and some jumped or looked at the door Emma had just come in from. What the hell was that? Emma just kept storming off until she broke out into a run and decided to go home.

As much to Jay's dislike, Emma started hanging out with Rick even more. Maybe it was just to piss Jay off, she didn't know, but it was working, and she enjoyed it when she saw him watching her with him rather closely, sometimes even followed closely behind if it were in halls.

Toby was even getting rather jealous since Rick ditched him a lot when he saw Emma.

Emma had walked into her class with Jay and sat in front of him. He lifted his head and eyed the back of her head until taking a deep breath and rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes.

He wished she'd just let him talk to her.

"Rick now, Emma?" Toby taunted as she sat down and was seated next to him, "First a bad boy, than a gangster, now trying out a nerd?" he teased, bringing up Sean and Chris.

Jay opened his eyes and clenched his fists a bit.

"We should start looking for a jock, you know, since that's probably the next person you'll date." Darcy teased, looking over her shoulder at Emma from where she sat in front.

Behind Emma, Jay sat in his desk and eyed her so called friends with a bit of disgust.

"Who are you ever gona date huh Issacs?" snapped Jay and Toby moved his eyed off Emma to widen them at Jay, Jay raised an eyebrow and said, "Let's not lie now, the real deal is you're actually mad you're not the nerd she's hanging out with so much lately." He snickered at Toby's pathetic ways.

Darcy mouthed 'wow' too Emma, who just looked away from her... he was kind of right but she didn't want to admit it.

"And Darcy." Jay added, seeing her gester and snapped, "I don't think there will be anymore unused Jocks after you've been through all of them."

Darcy's mouth hung after she gasped and Emma's eyes widen, oh my god. Emma dashed up and went out the door before the class started. Jay sat in his desk and bit his tounge, he couldn't just not go after her, it was some pull she had on him.

Jay got up and raced out the door just as Kwan came in. She shouted his name but he didn't come back.

Emma was walking madly down the hall as Jay jogged around the corner and up to her, "Emma!" he called as she stopped and madly took a breather and then whipped around to face him.

"Don't pretend to be the NICE guy. DON'T defend me to MY friends." She demanded.

Jay gave her an outrageous look, "Those aren't your friends! They're bad friends Emma! Even I can see that! Judgemental little assholes."

"Why do you care?" Emma yelled and he looked around trying to explain and opened his mouth, she raced her hand, "No, don't. Already fell for it once."

As she went to turn, Jay's heart started to pound, he grabbed her hand and tossed her back to face him and crashed his lips down to hers. His kiss was so firmiliar and passionate and irresistible that Emma kissed back. That was until she remembered.

Emma shoved him off and then slapped his face.

Jay's cheek stung and his mouth fell a bit. He didn't look back but he heard Emma's heels stomping off.

His heart was still racing and he tried to catch his breath


	8. Time Stands Still

So this year wasn't going well for Jay and nothing was anything he expected.

Since Emma had slapped him she avoided him like the plague. I mean, before he could catch up but now she went down halls and corners just to out smart him. The best he could do was watch her as he leaned on the stairs of Degrassi when she sat against the wall, near the entrance below, studying.

He decided to give her a months rest, but it was killing him.

Espashally when he had to see what he did today.

He was skipping his first class, as usual, Emma wasn't in it so what was the point? He spotted her inside her science class trying to watch some experiment she was having with her lab partners. He smirked, such a hottie for a nerd.

That's when Rick and Toby had come up, and Rick had said something that made Emma roll her eyes but then lean in and kiss his cheek.

Jay felt his blood boil. He wanted to snap Ricks neck.

"Mr Hogart." Raditch bittered, walking over to him, "Don't you have a place to be?"

Rick had noticed movement outside the class door and he caught Jay's death look.

"I said, don't you have SOME place to be?" Raditch snapped again.

Jay watched Rick give him some sort of smirk before talking to Emma again. Jay wanted to go charging right then and there but scoffed when Raditch spoke up again.

"Yeah, going." Jay snapped at Raditch madly.

Raditch nodded and went to walk off, "Good. You can see me for detention after school as well." He tossed over his shoulder.

"Did you see that?" Rick as Toby after class and went walking towards his lockers, "I won." He simply said.

"No, she kissed me too." Toby snickered, talking about Emma. They were playing 'who gets a kiss first' game.

"Technically it wasn't on the lips though." Rick admitted, deep in thought that he didn't notice Jay leaning on his locker.

Toby was too busy talking to notice either, "Yeah, but your still blushing." He teased.

"Think would maybe Emma, I don't know, would like me back?"

"Hardly." Jay harshly spat at Rick while grabbing his collar, opened his locker and stuck him in.

Toby went to run as Jay locked Ricks locker who was pounding on it to open. Jay caught Toby's bag and Toby groaned falling back, "noooo." He whined, he hadn't missed Jay's bullying.

To be honest, he wasn't as bully addicted as last year.

Emma was walking down the steps with Manny as they noticed people laughing, pointing up at a flag pole. Toby was taped to it.

When people finally got him down, he walked home in shame with Manny and Emma.

"Who did this?" Manny asked him.

Toby grumbled, "Why Jay ofcourse. We caught up on old times."

"Jay did this?" Emma asked in shock and scoffed.

Toby groaned, "Oh crap, Rick's still locked in his locker."

"I'll go back." Emma declared, charging back to school.

On her way back, the 'crew' stood around Jay's orange civic, laughing and talking. Probably laughing about Toby and Rick.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Emma barked, she had walked right up to him, infront of his friends. She didn't care anymore.

Alex, Amy and Ellie stood off to the side talking while Jay stood with Towerz, Spin and Sean.

Sean looked between Jay and Emma and raised an eyebrow to find Jay a bit shocked she came up to him.

"I'm taking it you mean Ricky boy and Issacs." Jay says and she gives him a duh look, he sighed deeply.

"What makes you think you have the right to do that? Your just like him! You like to hurt." Emma bitterly shot at him and he looked away from her.

"Cause girl doesn't-"

"Shut up, Alex." Jay snapped at her before she could say another word and she glared at him, giving a 'what the hell' look. Even Emma was a bit taken back but held onto her pissed off face.

"Emma I didn't do it for that." Jay said softly to her. _I did it for you, he had his hands all over you.._

That was wierd, he called her Emma in front of his friends.

"Just stay away from us." Emma said in a low kind of voice, staring him in the eye almost pleadingly. She couldn't take it anymore.

Jay watched her go and Sean was still watching him rather curiously.

"Quite the scene back there." Sean told Jay once everybody have left but him, Spin and Towerz. But Towerz and Spin were busy looking under Jay's hood.

Jay shrugged, he didn't know what to say either.

"Isn't it kind of rude to tell your girl friend to shut up?" Sean asked.

Jay gave him a look, "Alex isn't my girl friend, I dumped her before school even started." He snickered a bit. Did people still think they were dating? He barely hung out around her other than today but that was cause they were all hanging out.

"Why would you do that?" Sean asked like he was insane and then huffed. Silence. "Do you have a **thing** for Emma?"

Jay blinked. Wow. Finally, he gets it.

Spinner and Towerz finally turned, staring when they heard that. But- but Emma was so out of Jay's league! No offense to their friend.. someone like Emma would probably wind up with some rich guy, 7 kids, and her own environment show, like Caitlin Ryan.

"Took you long enough." Jay snickered at Sean who clenched his jaw and started to pace a bit madly, "Woah, easy princess. It's more than you think."

"You don't deserve her." Sean spat.

"Clearly." Jay said after rolling his eyes.

"What?" Sean stopped. He didn't expect Jay to admit it, usually Jay went after things and didn't stop until he got it.

Jay bit the end of his tounge and closed his eyes before sighing and finally explained, "I had her Cameron.. and I lost her."

"You stupid fuck." Sean simply stated, shaking his head at Jay.

"What? You just said-"

Sean yelled back "I'm talking shit! I didn't know you already had the chance. If Emma allowed it she must of seen SOMETHING in you. Have no idea what but your an idiot for giving that up."

"I didn't give it up!" sneered Jay, "I said I lost her! She took something I did and said the wrong way but I was doing it to get to know her better, to give me time to BE better... for her."

Sean stared at Jay and actually believed him. Since when did he change.

Jay just shook his head and got into his car. He sped off.

"wow" Towerz finally spoke and Sean blinked, Spinner nodded.

"Do you think he went after Rick for jealousy then?" Sean asked them.

Spinner snickered, "Either way that punk deserves more than just being locked in a locker." He said, "He hurt Terri, and now he's after Emma."

"We should do something" Towerz said, "Emma's now Jay's girl so we gotta."

"Hey!.. Emma is...not.. Jay's.." Sean even had a rough time saying it, letting all the wierd moments between Jay and Emma from the summer flow back to him. It was all making sense now.

Spinner smirked, "I got a plan, but we need Alex's help." They all nodded.

Meanwhile, after Emma let Rick out, she started walking home when Sean caught up with her.

"How could you?" he asked, grabbing her hand, "With Jay?"

Emma turned and her mouth dropped a bit.

Sean madly threw his arms up, "He was there when I stole Snakes lap top! HE broke us up, he was the one who set the dance on fire in the gym! He's JAY HOGART."

She suddenly bursted into tears, "Sean I can't talk about him." She shook her head frantically.

"He hurt you?" Sean asked, softening. He noticed how heartbroken Emma looked. She didn't even look this way when they broke up.

Emma cried, "I fell for him Sean, I was so stupid."

"Come here." Sean said, pulling her into a hug and she shook uncontrollably.

The next week was game week. Emma was in it, and Jay usually didn't stick around for stupid assemblys like that but he wanted to.. in a wierd way, support her? Though he wasn't into that stuff at all.

Her team was winning, mostly, and oddly, because of Jimmy Brookes. They were a team plus Toby and Rick, against the other school.

Jay turned his head to see Spinner getting up with Towerz, "where you goin?" Spinner just shrugged but still left and tapped Alex's shoulder.

Jay just shook his head and stayed back with Sean, watching Emma to then sit up a bit. They had won the game but he noticed Emma not even like that Rick had grabbed her hand. She was trying to yank her hand back but Rick was holding on tight.

"Jay." Sean warned but Jay was already out of his seat as students were applauding and a buzz was ringing winner style.

Before Jay could get any closer to the stage, suddenly yellow paint went everywhere, well...down on Rick Murray.

Everyone shut up and stared. Some were laughing.

After the paint, feathers flew down and stuck to him.

Emma stared at Rick through the deadly silence, then looked down and noticed Jay staring up at Rick too but she got angry, thinking he had something to do with it.

"Come on Rick." Snake said, coming over and pulled Rick off stage.

Jay caught Emma's look, and knew just what she was thinking.

"Emma I didn't-" he yelled but she already went after Rick.

"Rick!" Emma chased the boy in feathers who walked down the hall numbly.

He turned and Emma shook her head, looking him up and down.

"The people who pulled that prank? Their losers, and you Rick? Are better, and smarter than them. Don't let this hurt you." she said firmly.

Rick stared at her to then soften up and smile. He leaned in and crashed his lips to hers. Emma immediately shoved him off.

"What are you doing!" she freaked out, she had some paint on her sweater now and tried rubbing it off to glance up, giving him an insane look.

Rick stuttered, "I-I thought you liked me."

Emma shook her head, "I was being your friend, I felt **sorry** for you." she scoffed. Jay was right, she should of stayed away.

She turned and fled, going to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Rick shook with anger.

After 20 minutes Emma finally came out of the bathroom to then bump into Jay. Jay looked at her with sorrow and then gazed down at her, he could still see some yellow on her.

"What's happened?" he asked her.

Emma didn't want to say it but, "Rick."

"What'd he do?" Jay tensed up.

"IT was nothing, he thought I liked him or something" she sighed, shaking her head at her stupidity.

Jay snickered and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You were right, I should of stayed away ok? Now have a good day and nice, disgusting prank you pulled." She bittered.

He blocked her way of leaving, "I had nothing to do with that." He promised.

"Like you had nothing to do with the fire at the dance?" Emma snapped with a snicker.

Jay shut his mouth.

Fucking Cameron.

"Emma-"

"Or being there when Sean took my sick step dad's lap top?"

"I was different then."

"As if you've changed."

"Emma!"

Emma didn't turn back, just stormed off. It's been a long day, time to go home. Emma stopped at her locker and noticed Toby at his.

It wasn't a minute after there was a loud bang.

Students started running through the halls as Emma looked over her shoulder to see. Toby also slowly shut his locker, wondering what was going on.

Sean had appeared and curiously walked slowly the way students ran from, even Spinner ran past but didn't have time to say anything.

Emma and Toby followed him and then stopped in their tracks when Rick came walking up to them with a gun.

"LOCKDOWN. LOCK DOWN." The speakers of the school started repeating and people piled outside or in their classes while sirens rang loudly.

"You don't have to do this." Sean said, standing infront of Emma who stared in horror.

"It's too late." Rick raised his gun, "I already shot someone." Emma cried out but Sean had tackled Rick before he could do anything.

_**BANG**_

"NO!" Toby screamed.

OUTSIDE:

Cops were everywhere. Jay stood with Ellie and Alex as Spinner came running out with a few other students, led by a swat team.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked, grabbing Spinner's arm who looked frantic.

"R-Rick! He-he-he had a gun and.. he shot, he shot Jimmy!" he cried.

Jay stared and glanced back at the school then turned his head around, his eyes darting everywhere looking for Emma.

"Sean's still inside." Spinner cried, running a hand through his hair as he looked to Jay, "A-and Emma. I'm so sorry! I was scared! We did this." He bursted into tears looking at Alex who put her hands on head, freaking out.

"You did this!" Jay freaked out and shook Spinner by the shoulders.

Spinner sniffed and kept crying, apologizing.

"I got to get Emma." Jay said to himself and ran up the stairs.

"You can't go in there!" a cop yelled and a few swat gaurds turned and grabbed Jay.

Jay was quick and punched one, the other grabbed Jay's arm but he fought as hard as he could until the cop ran up and grabbed him to the ground.

"EMMMA!"

...

...

...

...

Like Jay had said from the beginning.

This year was nothing like anything he had expected.


	9. Wasn't Ready

Two weeks.

Two weeks since that god awful day.

The shooting had everyone at the school still quiet and walking on shells.

Emma bent down infront of a memoral wall. There were flowers everywhere, and candles, cards, and pictures of the students who didn't make it.

Rick.

Jimmy.

Heather Sin Claire.

Emma whiped a tear that slipped her eye. It could of been her too.

She slowly stood up and sniffed, whipping her tears once more as a voice was heard behind her.

"Been trying so hard to reach you, Em... to find you..."

Emma shut her eyes but didn't turn. She needed him so bad right now but she didn't know how to say it. Besides, he probably wouldn't want her, he had proved that months ago so it was silly, her trying to find comfort in him.

"Emma..."Jay spoke again, begging she'd turn around and look at him. "I've been going crazy. Even your dad wouldn't let me come see you."

It wasn't a big thing, Snake wouldn't allow anyone to see Emma. Even he knew she was pretty messed up right now. Rick had wanted her dead and she had that gun right in her face.

Emma finally sucked in a shakey breath and turned to him. Jay was a bit taken back to how tired and sad she looked. He hated it, wanted to take her in his arms and-

"I just need to be alone right now." Emma said quietly. She seemed so helpless as she stared down. She crossed her arms and sort of hugged herself tight, like she was cold.

"Emma...let me take care of you." Jay whispered, stepping closer and she stepped back so quick it broke Jay's heart. He sniffed hard looking away and finally got the courage to look at her, "fine. But please, when your ready, come see me?"

Why can't you fight for me? Emma silently asked but just kept quiet and nodded at Jay before walking away.

"It's been two weeks since Degrassi shooting and we've finally found the parents of shooter Rick-" Spike turned off the TV so Emma didn't have to listen to it anymore.

Emma sat on the ground as her mom played with her hair, watching her baby sadly.

The door bell rang.

Spike whispered, getting up, "I'll get it."

Emma nodded as she stood up and just went down to her room. She was exhausted. She stopped when she went past the mirror and stared at herself.

She looked disgusting.

Hadn't slept in days. Barely eating.

Suddenly someone came down her stairs, Emma felt a bit of happiness as she turned, expecting Jay but found Sean. He was a bit sprinkled by the rain that poured outside.

Sean sucked in a shakey breath digging his hands into his pockets, "Hey Em."

Emma tiredly gave a small smile, he had saved her life. Maybe she owed him..something? And maybe he could help her problem of not being able to feel? Oh and that big problem of not being able to move on from a certain someone.

Sean went to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight.

After a moment, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and shut her eyes.

"Sean..." her weak little voice whispered, "I need you." she cracked out.

Sean swallowed hard but slowly pulled away to look at her. She stared back at him and then looked down at his jeans to slowly tug on his belt and unbuckle it.

Sean was still a bit confused, but with the weeks they've been having, he needed Emma too. Like REALLY needed her. He wasn't sure if she had that much of a craving, but they were both seeing some kind of eye to eye on this.

She sat down on her bed as he followed her to it, standing infront as she looked up at him and he adored watching her finish off his belt, throwing it to the side and then unzipped his jeans.

Sean grabbed her hands and she was thrown back on the bed as he crawled over her after shoving his pants down.

He crashed his lips down to hers and she stifled a cry but kissed him back, ripping up at his shirt that he pulled off and then ripped down her skirt.

She leaned up, throwing her top off as he leaned back down to her and kissed her again. He started leaving trails of kisses down her chest until she put her hand on the back of his head and he looked back up at her.

"Just do it." She pleaded so brokenly. With that, Sean thrusted his already hard member inside of her. She shut her eyes tight, it wasn't that painful but she wasn't really in the 'horny wet' state and it was only her second time..since...Jay had rejected her that one time..

Emma felt tears rushing to her eyes with the thought of Jay now. Pain, that's all she's felt recently. Flashes of Jay, and flashes of Snakes cancer, the shooting, all went through Emma's head.

Emma whispered into Sean's ear, "Hard."

And that's what Sean wanted too, he pounded into Emma and groaned, she felt amazing inside. He gripped her hair and kissed her hard. She just kept her eyes shut tight but grinded with him panting heavily. She wanted to cum, she wanted it hard because she felt weak, she wanted to explode and forget the thoughts in her head.

Meanwhile outside, Jay ran through the rain towards Emma's house, he was about to knock to remember Snake never let him in. He clenched his jaw but then remembered Emma's window. He ran to the side of the house and saw her light on.. but then he saw more than that.

He was drenched from the rain, and he looked like a lost puppy with a broken heart whose lost it's way and could never return home.

Through the window, Sean was on top of Emma in her bed, now under the sheets and slamming into her, he watched emma grit her teeth everytime he thrusted up in her and then they shared a hard kiss until Emma cried out.

Jay could even hear it through the sound of hard rain and he looked away from the window with madness and sadness at the same time in his eyes. His eyes looked black, and full of betrayl. His heart slowly broken into tiny bits of pieces too. He blinked heavily from the rain and ran a hand through his hair. How could she do this?

About almost an hour later thunder started to crack.

A sound of the front door was opening and Sean ran out into the rain and down the steps to his car. Jay still was there and he leaned against the side of the house, watching Sean dangerously as he left. He stood in the shadows and wasn't seen.

Meanwhile, Emma got out of the shower and back into her room, wearing a white tank top and black short shorts with her wet hair in a messy dampish bun.

She didn't even feel...anything, from that. Maybe a little pleasure and pain but nothing special or that good. She tossed her towel in defeat onto her bed when she heard slow and heavy steps walking down her stairs.

Emma looked over to then stop breathing. She stared at Jay as her mouth dropped a bit.

He looked like shit, like he'd given up on everything, or maybe like someone had died. He was drenched, like he just stepped out of a swimming pool and by the way he looked at her, she felt like he knew what had jusy happened.

How could he?

"What are you doing here?" Emma then asked, looking away and distanced herself by walking past him to stand on the other side of the room.

Jay just stared numbly at the ground where her feet once were.

He opened his mouth to say something but it didn't come out for a few minutes, "Remember when I said I couldn't do..it?" he asks.

Emma was at her closet and went through her sweaters to pause when he said that then swallowed hard, going through her clothes again. Of course she fucking remembered.

"I only meant that I couldn't, and I wasn't ready to sleep with you." he revealed, shaking his head slowly.

How could she do that? With Sean!

Emma was putting on a new sweater and dropped her arms when she heard that and whipped around to stare at him, he was still turned though.

Her mouth dropped. Wait... "Since when is Jay Hogart never ready?" she taunts. She's heard things, everyone heard things. He's done it with half the girls at the ravine, it was said when he first dated Alex she didn't sleep with him, so that's why he went to other girls until she finally caved in and begged him to.

Jay turned around and sized her up and down.

She stared at him wondering what was he was trying to say.

"Since I actually fell in love with you." he declared, and stared away from her, "I didn't think I would, but that feeling in my gut wouldn't lie and I tried to ignore it but when you..."

He sighed, looking at her, remembering when she laid naked under him, giving herself to **him**.

And when she leaned over and casually and happily kissed him? That made his heart and himself more happy then he's ever been in.. ever.

"Looking down at you that night, half naked a-and ready to be with ME? I didn't think you'd ever want that with someone like me." He said, his eyes staring into hers and watching as hers watered up, "And I wanted you, **badl**y, yet.. I didn't want to ruin it so soon, I didn't want you to be like other girls because your not. When you kiss me..." drifts Jay shaking his head, not being able to explain that wonder but she got the point, "That scared me shitless, big bad Jay falling to the feet of little Emma Nelson? By just a kiss?"

Emma sniffed and walked only a little closer, 5 or 6 feet away. Her heart was doing things Jay had always made it do, even when she loathed him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" her voice cracked.

"You wouldn't listen to me, I tried." His voice stayed steady and his eyes almost seemed to burn at her.

"I didn't know." Emma said taking steps over to him but noticed him back away, closer to the stairs again.

Emma's mouth fell, wh-what was he doing?

His eyes looked away from hers and mumbled, "You fucked him."

Emma shut her eyes as soon as he said it, her heart breaking all over again. "You don't understand, I wanted you- you- he was here and I needed to-" she was panicking when he started backing up and going up the stairs, she tried grabbing his arm but he yanked it out.

He went up a few stairs, rubbing a hand down his face and sniffed.

"Jay!" Emma cried, tears streaming down her face.

Jay stopped and turned halfway, looking over his shoulder to her and then looked away, "I loved you.." he then sadly snickered and walked up.

Emma noticed the past tense, loved. So he meant no more?

Emma crashed to the floor when she heard the door shut and bursted into tears, pulling her knees up and hugging them tightly.

"Em?" came a voice the next day.

Manny skipped down her stairs happily to then stop in her tracks when she noticed Emma still on the ground, dried up tears on her face, pitch red eyes from lack of sleep...and crying.

"Emma." Manny whispered and ran over to her.

She was up against the bed now at least. And she could hear Manny but she just stared at the floor and swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

Manny pulled her into a hug but Emma's hands stayed on her knees.

"Is this about Rick, Emma?" Manny pulled away and put a hand on Emma's shoulder and then cupped her face, "Emma, your scaring me."

Emma closed her eyes ever so tiredly and just stood up, to crawl into her bed.

Manny stared in awe, a bad awe. She's never seen Emma so destroyed. The blonde laid under her covers and silently started to cry.

Manny wouldn't leave her best friend, she got on to the bed and under the covers, she even held Emma tight as the blonde cried her heart out.

It wasn't long after her sleep that Emma finally told Manny everything. Including Jay.


	10. A Manny Day

"Raditch is leaving?" Manny asked, pushing through the students to get to Liberty, her brother Danny and Jt.

JT nodded, "yup, little Raditch is sad he wasn't able to stop bad boy Ricky from doing what he did."

"There was no signs." Manny said, agreeing.

Liberty turned to the, "No signs? He was bullied every day. Even you wouldn't be nice to him Manny."

"I stayed out of his way, I never said a thing to him Liberty." Manny fought back and sighed, this wasn't getting them anywhere.

And most of all, their friends needed them.

"Toby is never around anymore, and Emma is starting to scare me." Manny confirms.

Jt snickered, "Toby's probably busy visiting his 'friends' grave." He shook his head with Danny and stopped when Manny dug daggers at him.

"He needed to hangout with SOMEONE since someone ditched him for Webster here." Manny said, tossing a glare at Danny and back to JT.

Jt clenched his jaw and looked away from her.

Manny shook her head at him, "Clearly your still not the BIG man." She raised an eyebrow at JT, reminding him of their summer fling when she caught him with a penis pump, so that hit him where it hurt.

Manny flipped her hair and walked off as Raditch began announcing Mrs.H as principle.

As Manny walked down the hall she saw Jay Hogart. The words that came from Emma when she finally confessed what happened between her and Sean, came into her head as she walked closer to him.

"_He was there every day of the summer and I don't know.. I got curious and curiouser about him. He was still the smart ass he is but I did see it, he was softening up to me, and I thought, I don't know, maybe even more then he did with Alex? And we kissed, a-and then I got too close, I actually was ready to give myself to him and I'm not like that Manny." Emma cried, "And he rejected me, only now he's saying he meant he wasn't ready, which makes sense now because it was crazy I threw myself at him so soon but I just.. fell for him. I fell for Jay Hogart... and now he hates me because... he said he 'loved' me, loved is past tense... and, and because I slept with Sean."_

Manny decided to stop, Jay was talking to Amy. Really? After he broke the girls heart he 'loved', he's already slut Amy drop all over him?

"Jay?" Manny asked, stopping infront of them, arms crossed.

Amy looked over first and eyed her up. Oh no she didn't!

Jay narrowed his eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can." Manny bittered back and he sighed, looking at Amy, hinting to leave.

Amy bit her tounge and glared at Manny once more before putting her hand on Jay's chest, "See you later." It was like a promise.

Manny watched her go in disgust and looked at Jay, "Moving on quick huh Hogart?"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Alex isn't much to get over." He muttered and looked around the hallway boredly.

"I meant Emma."

Jay's eyes snapped back to Manny and stood up a bit straighter, leaning off his locker.

"Yeah, she told me. Actually I had to beat it out of her since she was too hurt to talk about it." Manny said and put her hands on her hips, "I'm shocked she ever gave a guy like you a chance, and the way you hurt her? You never deserved the chance."

"She slept with Cameron!" Jay whispered harshly, getting into Manny's face and then coughed awkwardly looking around to see if anyone saw his outburst. He swallowed hard.

Manny shook her head at him, "You didn't even fight for her? Girl just got a gun pointed in her face and the guy she fell for rejected her.. right after, I hear, she told this guy about the last rejection she got from some asshole who just wanted a simple lay during summer break."

"Stop talking like you think you know everything." Bittered Jay.

"I do!" Manny yelled at him, "I understand perfectly you got someone amazing, ruined it, lost it, tried to get it back at the wrong time, and won't forgive her for a stupid mistake. Sean was THERE when she needed somebody and her head wasn't on straight. Would yours be after being part of Ricks madness?"

Jay wasn't looking at her anymore.

The school bell rang and Manny sighed, walking off when she saw Spinner down the hall. She's been hanging out with him lately, just having fun and stuff.

What? He wasn't with Paige anymore and everything in Degrassi was changing so might as well be same ol' Manny!

Jay snuck a glance back Manny's way, thinking harder about Emma even more than he just was before she came over.

The next day, Emma groaned, no more skipping school, she wasn't Jay Hogart!

Emma stopped herself when she went to get out of her bed and groaned again when that went through her head. Way to remind yourself.

She pulled herself into the shower.

On her way outside her neighbour was also coming and smiled, "Emmaleeen." He practically sang. This was Chester, he was new. He and his parents came over a night before the shooting, he had other brothers too, they were all a handful.

Emma sighed but gave him a playful 'what do you want' look, then smiled small.

He opened his passanger door and pointed inside, "You want a ride?" he asked. Emma shrugged, why not?

She walked across the street and over to him. He closed the door behind her and got inside himself.

Emma still must of been 100 miles away because she didn't even notice the orange civic on her side of the street, parked on the side and Jay watching her get into Chesters car.

When they got to school Emma pulled his bag over her shoulder and called over to Chester, "Thanks for the ride."

He was about to nod and go before Manny came over, "Hey Em, Chester."

Chester smiled and eyed Manny up. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, oh Manny and the boys. At least she never changed.

"Manny!" called a voice and Marco came running over to her out of nowhere.

Manny groaned giving Emma a look, "I don't want to do this dance thing Marco." She pleaded.

"Dance?" Chester asked and she nodded at him.

Marco huffed, "We have to do something Manny, this school is begging for some fun after that shooting." He stopped himself and blinked, looking at Emma.

Emma awkwardly looked away.

Marco opened his mouth and mentally kicked himself, "Emma I'm so-"

"It's okay." Emma said with a sad smile and shrug.

Chester eyed Emma, she was a part of that?

Emma got distracted as she saw that famous orange civic pass. Oh so now you see it. Jay parked from across and she noticed Spinner and Towerz walking over to it immediately.

"We have to come up with a theme." Marco spoke but Emma was really listening. Jay had pulled himself out of his car, sunglasses on and his friends greeting him.

"What about a match maker theme?" Chester pitched in.

Manny eyed him, "Huh?"

"You know.. let the computer match up students, and they have to go even if they don't know another or like another. It's fun, unpredictable." Chester declared.

Marco raised an eyebrow and looked to Manny, "That's actually genius!" he yelled. Emma blinked and came back to earth, looking at them.

"Chester, you saved us!" Manny exclaimed with a laugh and hugged the boy.

Emma raised an eyebrow, wasn't she having a thing with Spinner?

Over by the civic, both Jay and Spinner were eyeing the scene...and this stupid new kid, Chester.

"Who the hell is he?" Spinner asked Jay.

Jay just shook his head, and looked away.

"Ok, so, just click there." Chester directed Manny later in class, "And there you got it, just make an announcement to go on the Degrassi Forum and take it's test. It'll match people itself... but.. if you wanted?"

Chester leaned by the computer and Manny watched him at the corner of her eye, smiling a little as he showed her click on his picture and hers, "You can edit the people and put them together, since you run the site."

Now, him and Manny were paired for the dance.

Spinner came in the door way and saw Chester looking at Manny who was smiling at him, he clenched his jaw.

"Manny." He said and the brunette looked over.

"Oh, Spin!" Manny got up and put her hand on Chesters shoulder, "see you later Chester, thanks for the help!"

Chester nodded and caught Spinner's glare as he left with Manny.

"What the hell Manny?" Spinner snapped at Manny, "Your really making me look like an idiot."

"What are you talking about?" Manny snapped, noticing Emma walking down the hall towards them and waved her over.

"Meaning flirting with other guys when your MY girl friend." Spinner snapped and stopped at Jay's locker where Jay stood and put on his hat, glancing at the scene.

Manny stopped when he said that, just in time for Emma to meet up with her.

"Girl friend?" Manny asked and shook her head at Spinner, "I thought we were just having fun?" Spinners mouth hung.

Even Jay and Emma didn't open their mouths, wow, awkward.

"Yeah... lots of fun." Spinner said giving 'what's the big deal' kind of look, "So why not be girl friend, boy friend?"

Manny shut her eyes trying to understand this and shook her head frantically, "I can't do this right now." She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her.

Jay snuck a glance watching Emma being dragged away and out the Degrassi doors.

"What the hell do I do!" exclaimed Spinner looking at Jay.

Jay shrugged, "How am I suppose to know?" he slammed his locker shut and then noticed Spinner looking antsy, upset. Jay huffed, "You really like her?" he asked and Spinner nodded, "Fight for her."

Spinner then smiled and nodding, punching Jay's shoulder and jogged off.

Jay looked around the hall and then noticed couples flirting, Spinner was running after Manny, and even Sean was talking to Ellie again.

Fight for her. It ran through Jay's mind.

He then walked quickly out of Degrassi, but before he hit the doors he slammed into Sean.

Sean looked up to glare to then blink and coughed, "Jay."

Ellie stood beside him and looked between the two, Jay hadn't really been around lately.

"so what's this?" Jay taunts Sean, glancing at Ellie, "Going back to her when Emma won't take you back, huh?"

"What is he talking about?" the red head asked, crossing her arms and looking at Sean.

Sean snickered and shrugged at Ellie, "I don't know what he's fucking talking about." He glared up at Jay.

"Sure you do. He slept with Emma the other week." Jay shot back, raising an eyebrow at Sean, "What? You can tell Emma about the fire and the lap top without me, and then sleep with her after I finally tell you the truth about what I feel for her... but I can't tell Ellie you slept with Emma?"

"You fucking-" Ellie spat at Sean and shoved him back.

Sean walked back to her and desperately explained, "It was after the shooting we were both acting out, El!"

"After the shooting? Nash, he dumped your ass for her a month ago to try to win her back." Jay told Ellie who shook her head, putting her hands on her head.

"Dumped? We never broke up!" Ellie yelled and pointed at Sean, "I just moved in with him!"

"What?" Jay asked and blinked.

Oh wow.

Sean never broke up with Ellie, since when was he such a liar?

"Well aren't you in deep shit." Jay said with a grin. Karma. Maybe it was real. Finally Sean was getting in shit with no slap on the wrist this time.

"We're over! Don't talk to me, don't LOOK at me and don't even BREATH IN MY DIRECTION!" Ellie shouted at Sean so loud everyone was turning to watch the scene.

She even spat in his face and stormed off.

Sean whiped his face with his sleeve and blinked, a bit in shock.

Jay smirked and just nodded, happy. He then went back to leaving, walking out of the school with plans of getting Emma back on his mind.

"does this look good?" Manny asked Emma that weekend. The girls were shopping in the mall and stopped in the store of 'Allys Dresses'. Manny came out wearing a short purple tutu dress.

Even Emma cringed.

Manny scoffed and whined, "I can't find anything!"

"That black dress out there was nice." Emma insisted.

Manny just leaned on the wall and shut her eyes.

"Maybe your just not in the mood for it right now." Emma said with a shrug.

Manny opened her eyes giving Emma a look, "When am I never in the mood to shop?"

"When you have a certain Spinner on your mind."

"Take that back!" Manny warned, raising her finger at Emma.

Emma innocently smiled, "Maybe you like him more than you think."

"I..." Manny drifts off and sadly looked away, "Can't. Not with the whole Craig thing... and after last year."

"Why can't you?" Emma asked.

"So black dress?" Manny changed the subject after Emma asked her that one tough question she's been running from.

Emma just nodded, and then Manny eyed her, "What?"

"Did you do the match maker test yet for the dance?"

"I didn't do it yet."

"Em! You can get stuck with the last person! Or another person who didn't do it which leaves like... retarded randy or.. some careless guy! Who probably smells."

"Then I just won't go.. wasn't planning on it anyways." With that, Emma stormed out of the changeroom.

Manny changed and then quickly walked out of the store to stop when seeing Emma just leaning on the wall outside of it.

Manny took a sad breath, "Come on, lets go stuff our faces with ice cream" she pulled her toward the food court.


	11. I Believe In You & Me

The dance was finally here. Emma and Manny came down the stairs and Manny smiled to her when Spike started to gush and take pictures.

It wasn't like prom or anything, but their dresses were cute.

Manny ended up getting that short black dress and Emma wore a tight white strapless dress that hugged her curves. She wore feather white earrings and put her hair up in a clip with long curls falling everywhere, a few strands of hair framing her face.

Chester smiled standing beside Craig, yup.. out of all people Emma got most in common with Craig for the test. Well, they did both have no real fathers, both had brown eyes, lived on the same street, and liked almost the same music.

Joey smiled to Spike, taking pictures with her.

Emma and Craig shared a 'this is interesting' kind of smile together. They both didn't take the test or dance too seriously, but atleast they were going with a friend and not people they didn't know.

"Is it wierd being with them?" Emma asked Craig quietly on their way to Chesters car, Chester helped Manny hop inside.

Craig shrugged, "We're moving on, I'm talking to Ashley again.. I hear Manny was with Spinner.. but now I'm confused." He admitted, glancing at Manny who was smiling and adoring Chester as he got into the car.

Emma just nodded in agreements getting into the back of the car with him.

"Jay come on!"

Jay looked up from sitting on a bench at the ravine when Spinner ran infront of him.

"What?" Jay asked and chugged some beer from his bottle, he was watching a bonfire in front of him. It was getting dark outside. Wow. Time went by fast, he was sure he got here around 3.

"What do you mean what? It was your idea, I'm going to go fight for Manny." Spinner said with a smile.

"And I have to come because..." drifts Jay, clueless.

"Because you gotta fight for Emma."

Jay shook his head, "i'm not doing to a stupid dance, Spinster. Never, would I be caught dead at one. I'm dealing with Emma on my own. And I don't your fucking help on it." He narrowed his eyes, "Emma and me are no one's business, got it flip-head?"

Spinner rolled his eyes, "You may still be big bad Hogart but I see your cracks slippin' when it comes to Emma."

Jay shot up and Spinner yelped, jumping back

"I'm sorry!" with that, Spinner left.

Jay downed his beer.

Meanwhile, Emma danced slowly with Craig who raised an eyebrow, she didn't catch it at first but then looked over.

"what's up?" she asked him.

He smiled, "You seem.. different." He looked down, "Emma I'm glad nothing happened to you. I know we haven't been close lately but you'll always be one of my closest friends, that Rick thing was crazy. I'm so glad!"

"You too." Emma smiled back.

Emma's eyes then went to the doors of the gym, Spinner had raced in and actually tugged Manny from Chester and led her out.

Well that would be interesting to hear about later.

When they exited though, a moment after someone else came in and Emma stopped swaying with Craig to stop and stare as the one and only Jay Hogart, walked in, and his eyes looked around until they fell on her.

Craig noticed her stop and looked over his shoulder. Jay was slowly coming over, looking down at his hat that he held in his hands. He's never seen Jay Hogart look so calm or helpless.

Craig looked at Emma and whispered playfully, "You really have changed." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Emma snickered watching him go and turned to see Jay in front of her now, watching Craig rather closely as he left.

Emma noticed him tense up just after Craig kissed her cheek, oh god, it wasn't at all like that! She opened her mouth-

"wanna dance with me?" he softly asks.

Emma's heart skipped a beat.

She smiled softly and nodded, letting his arms wrap around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't look up at him yet but he looked down at her.

"since when do you go to dances?" she taunts.

He snorted, "never." What? It was true. Did he ruin the moment?

Emma giggled a bit.

A moment of silence and Emma let her head rest on Jay's chest, his heart started to pound and he wondered if she felt or heard it, because it was that bad.

"We're kind of fucked up." He admitted.

Emma closed her eyes but nodded against him then smiled, leave it to him to blurt it out.

Jay sighed, "I wanna take back everything I did to you."

Emma looked up at him, "You kind of didn't do anything wrong.." she admits, wow, for once he didn't. She had taken the whole 'i can't' think wrong but other than that, he hadn't hurt her.

Well.. taking back the 'i loved you...' part would be nice.

"Shouldn't of freaked out over the Sean thing." Jay slowly said yet couldn't help but understand why he did. Emma was the only girl who brought emotion into him, was he suppose to not rejoice the fact that he, Jay Hogart, actually had feelings?

"I heard he was with Ellie the whole time." Emma mumbled.

"Heard that, huh?" snickered Jay.

"Yeah I guess she slapped him infront of the school?"

"And spat on his face." The more Jay spoke of it the more he grinned and Emma could hear it in his voice.

She smiled shaking her head, "Things at Degrassi are slowly getting back to normal." She said and looked up at him.

"Sept for this." He admitted, gazing down into her eyes.

She looked really beautiful tonight. He did not feel worthy of her presence right now.

He coughed, looking away, "Whatever... this is." He avoided her eyes incase she showed him any hints of 'this' being nothing. He didn't want to be rejected, not by her.

He noticed people watching them.

Oh right, no one knew. Well, now everyone did.

Emma suddenly unwrapped her arms but his arms stayed around her. Emma noticed people watching too.

"Alex is probably going to hear about this.." she drifts.

Did she think- ugh, where was the good ol Degrassi rumour group? They've been pretty far back on old news.

"I haven't been with Alex since that one night with us in the summer, Emma." Jay declared, looking into her eyes sternly and shaking his head. She blinked, oblvious. OH..

So wait.. he said 'loved' so why was he here, with her? GOD it was all so confusing. Ugh, what if he didn't even want her? Emma seemed to back away from him a little. Jay saw her get lost in thought and move away from him. Did she not... fuck.. what the hell were they? He needed to know before it ate him alive.

Jay started to glare behind Emma at a bunch of people who KEPT ON staring. It wasn't that shocking WAS it?

Emma then sighed, he didn't give up on her until she slept with Sean so she wasn't to give up on him either even if she thought he didn't want her.. i mean how could he? She was damaged goods now.

"You want to leave don't you?" Emma teased, noticing him narrowing his eyes at people watching them.

"It's not about people watching, I don't give a shit that they know we 'socailize'." He joked.

"I know, you hate dances." She simply stated.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, no, this was her night, he could suck it up, "We don't have to go."

"We can go." Emma confirmed with a bright smile, trying not to laugh at him and how hard he was trying to suck it up.

"Thank fucking god." He breathed, grabbing her hand and taking her out.

Jay was having a cigarette and as he exhaled, he couldn't stop staring up at Emma. She stood on top of the Degrassi stairs, as he leaned on it, sitting on the steps.

She played with one of the feathers that dangled from her ear and he smiled softly watching her, taking another smoke. Her long tanned legs glowed from her tight white dress.

She finally looked at him as he looked away and flicked his smoke, "Smoking killllss." She sang quietly but tauntingly as she smirked over at him, playfully.

He smirked back, "I'm sure your counting on it."

They were waiting for Manny and Spinner to get back, no doubt after the Chester scene, who ditched when Manny left, they were going to need a ride back to her place.

Emma's heels tapped down each step she took until she arrived at Jay and sat beside. He was leaning back, but she sat up straight, dress and all.

From a far, to their un notice, Manny and Spinner were walking back.

Jay was too busy watching Emma adoringly and she was staring down at her finger nails. Manny made her get a French manicure, she wasn't use to the longish nails just yet.

Emma then blinked and slowly looked up and narrowed her eyes at Jay direction, he leaned back a bit so she had to turn to really look at him, She could feel his eyes on her. She didn't know how she could always tell.

She looked over her shoulder a bit to look at him and he was already moving his hand to the other side of her face and pulled her down a bit as he moved his lips up to hers.

Emma pressed her lips down to his and motioned it again and again, back and forth, kissing tenderly, softly. Innocent.

Their hearts were fluttering, skipping, they noticed no one around, even though Manny and Spinner had finally arrived, holding hands, and then smirking at another while they caught sight of the scene.

Jay was Jay, not dressed up for a dance, but as himself. Simple jeans, wearing his brown roughed up ankle boots, and a black V t-shirt with his coat on. Don't forget his hat, he was outside! Then Emma, leaning over him a little so that they could kiss, her hand on his chest and wearing nothing but a little tight white dress. Her pretty nails against Jay's a few days unshaven face. His not so manicured hands ran through her hair.

They looked like an imperfection perfection. Like a beautiful disaster.

Manny and Spinner shared an impressed look. Spinner never seem Jay so soft and tender with someone. Hell, he's seen Jay toss a girl up against a wall before she shoved her tounge down his throat. So this? Seeing his weak spot for Emma, was interesting to see. Manny couldn't help but to 'awe' the scene.

Emma and Jay pulled away slowly to look into anothers eyes, hypnotized by another.

Manny finally coughed and Emma and Jay looked over noticing them. Jay coughed awkwardly as well, sitting up as Emma shot up and glared, but her cheeks deepened red. Jay then had to crack out a smirk as he got up.

"Let's go." He said as he followed Emma down the steps.

"Take all the time you guys need." Spinner teased with a grin.

"Get in the car or your not getting a ride." Jay taunts, raising an eyebrow dangerously at Spinner.

Spinner frowned getting into the car after Manny, "Why doesn't he treat me the way he treats Emma?" he pouted playfully and Manny giggled but shut up when Emma and Jay got in.

Manny covered her mouth from any more laughter.

Jay dropped the girls off first, Spinner did him a favour by getting out first with Manny to walk her to the door as Jay grabbed Emma's hand before she went out.

"So what is this? Me and you? You and me.." he says quietly as she finally looked at him.

She slowly shrugged, he was the one who had to take back the i 'loved' you part.

Jay huffed, fusterated and looked away from her. They both sat in silence. No, no, they weren't going through this again! Jay punched his steering wheel and Emma jumped a little bit but stayed silent.

Jay then turned back towards her and snapped, "No, your going to tell me what we are because I've been frying my brains out over you the past few months. I'm not a one girl kind of guy but lately, all I'm caring and looking for, is you. I need to know Emma, now. I can't be this way forever, I don't know how, but if i have to, i'll try to get over you, just tell me-"

"You said you didn't love me anymore!" Emma finally yelled at him and he shut his mouth.

Oh shit.

He admitted he loved her the other night... and he was in love with her.. but she was right, he was so hurt he said 'loved'.

Jay suddenly got nervous, he looked down at his hands and emma slowly shut her mouth and then her eyes. God, why'd she blurt that out? Wasn't like he OWED it too her.

"Emma." He whispered and couldn't look at her, "I don't usually fall inlove with anyone, so when I do, I don't think I can really stop –but.. I'm not ready to say it yet, not after-" he couldn't even say it, the Sean thing, but Emma took the hint so he went on, "But I want to try this, me and you, no one else, and see how it goes...I want to be with you.. hopefully for a long time.."

Emma was trying to fight her tears, in a way he admitted he still loved her, yet wouldn't say it to her? Ok.. Guess she kind of deserved that. She wondered how long until he'd say it again?

"Ok." She nodded and he finally looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling sadly at him and nodded. God they were a beautiful disaster! She then leaned over and kissed him deeply.

Again, it still shocked him, her taking over and just doing it. But god he loved it, he smiled against the kiss and kissed her back.

_**I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest.**_

_**I'm not Red Riding Hood, But i think the wolves have got me. **_

_**Don't want the stilettos I'm not, not Cinderella **_

_**I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor  
>You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty <strong>_

_**Who needs true love as long as you love me truly. **_

_**I want it all, but I want you more **_

_**Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple.  
>I don't believe in fairy tales <strong>_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales **_

_**I don't believe in fairy tales but I believe in you and me  
>take me to wonderland<strong>_

_**take me to take me to take me to wonderland **_

_**take me to , take me to take me to wonderland **_


	12. I Belive In A thing Called Love

Jay and Emma stood together when he came over, greeting her at her locker.

"Jay you drove me here." Emma reminded with a slow smile growing when she tossed her bag inside. All he did was go to the bathroom!

"I know but during that break where I had to go REALLY bad, sort of missed you." he joked, smirking.

Students started arriving and it made Jay notice he was here a little early. The things Emma did to him. He also noticed he's barely skipped.

"Washroom breaks and saying I missed you, kinda gross." Emma teased as he hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"If I'm so gross why are you with me, GP?" he questions.

"I'm kinda gross too." Emma tossed over her should with a smile.

Jay went to laugh until a voice from behind added, "Ugh, I hear that." Alex walked slowly passed, glaring at the scene.

"Maybe if we don't talk loud she'll go away." Jay whispered in Emma's ear, still holding her after he glanced back to see Alex.

"Mhmm." Alex scoffed and walked off.

Emma was still smiling and scrunched her face up when Jay dug his face into her neck, tickling it a bit.

"Hogart!" Jay heard and almost fell off of Emma.

Emma tried hard not to laugh at that, and saw Mrs. H storming over to them.

"Emma, is Mr. Hogart here harressing you?" she asked, crossing her arms and clearly not up to date on them. But Raditch did warn her about the fights these two got in.

Emma cracked a smile as Jay gave Mrs.H a 'really?' kind of look.

"I'm actually-"

"Yeah ma'am, he was." Emma cut Jay off.

Jay's mouth fell, snapping his eyes to Emma and Mrs.H glared at him, "No, Ma'am, I-"

"You can be in detention today at 2nd period, not like you pay attention to class anyways." The principle declared and walked off.

The bell rang as Emma grabbed her books until Jay grabbed them from her and hung it over his head, "Now, baby, **THAT** was **crue**l." He confirmed.

Emma bashed her eyelashes up at him, "I did it for the greater good." She insisted. He glared down as much as he could but when her hands ran up his chest, his arm fell a bit, softening up everywhere. She did that too him unfortunately. Emma leaned up to kiss him and he stopped breathing, waiting for it.

Emma gazed up, seeing the books closer to her and grabbed them. She pushed from Jay after kissing his stunned face's cheek a kiss.

"See you soon!" she called over her shoulder when the bell rang.

He didn't have first with her so that class was boring, and so was second so he guessed Detention wouldn't be SO bad, he wouldn't be caught sleeping at least.

When Emma got into first, Darcy waved her over.

Emma slowly walked to her seat next to her, they haven't really spoken since Jay called her out.

"I should say I'm sorry." Darcy told Emma.

"It's fine, it was silly." Emma admitted, just Jay being protective of her.

Darcy took a deep breath and nodded. After a moment she blurted, "And I didn't sleep with all the jocks! I may of flirted but-"

"I know Darc." Emma said after a laugh. Darcy nodded but smiled back.

"Infact.." Darcy leaned back on her chair, "I joined a club, religious too, my parents are big about it so it's always been important to me."

"Good, I'm glad." Emma said, nodding.

Darcy spoke again after a moment, "You should come by. I know the shooting must of been hard and you look like your making it through but maybe we could help?"

Emma looked down and admitted softly, "I'm not really much of a believer-"

Darcy cut her off with a sad smile, "If God is real or not, it's still the faith of believing in something that will help you and save you, that will get you by." She explained.

Emma titled her head, that was a good way of looking at it. She didn't want to admit it but, she was still upset over the shooting.

"Maybe I'll come by."

By second period, Emma walked into class as Manny ran out, after slapping Spinner.

"MRS SANTOS!" yelled Mr Armstrong. Spinner stood there, staring at the ground sadly.

Emma blinked and went to walk after Manny, "Miss Nelson, if you leave, you can go to Detention. I won't have students who think they can just walk out of my class."

Well Mr Armstrong, when a friend needed Emma Nelson, she would be there. Emma walked out. Besides... she was going to think of a way to be sent out anyway.. she didn't send her boy friend to detention for no reason.

But before she went to Detention, she found Manny in the bathroom crying. Manny turned when she saw Emma and bursted into even harder tears.

"He had something to do with the shooting! HE pushed Rick to what he did."

"He told you?" Emma asked.

"Yes!"

"Maybe he felt bad about it then, needed to tell you."

"I can't forgive that. Rick went after you when it happened Em!"

"I know."

"Wait... you know which part?"

Emma then did a double back.. oh. Crap.

"Kinda both, I mean.. I know it wasn't Jay who did the prank because he told me so it could have only been them right?" Emma asked

Manny exclaimed, "He told me he wouldn't ever hurt me! At the dance, he said so Emma!" she cried into her arms and Emma frowned sadly.

Manny decided to go home after that, so Emma took this time to go to Detention room where Jay leaned back on his chair, feet up on his desk.

He watched Emma come in and raised an eyebrow.

"as if I'd get you introuble on purpose with no master plan." Emma teased going over and sitting on his desk. See? Now they could spend more time together.

Luckily, the student watching detention students was Liberty, who just rolled her eyes but smiled, looking back down at her work she had to do.

Jay narrowed his eyes to Liberty and saw she didn't mind so smirked up to Emma, "I have an evil genius as a girl friend." Good thing he was good at being bad, now he had someone good who could get him out of it.

Emma just smiled proudly and leaned down as he kissed her.

"You may chat, but no body contact please." Liberty informed, raising an eyebrow from the front.

Jay glared and insisted, "lighten up geek-" Emma clapped a hand over his mouth and turned to Liberty.

"Sure thing, Lib." Emma said and then gave Jay a look before removing her hand. You change a man for you but not others.

Emma just shook her head at him as he smiled devilishly.


	13. SAVED!

"Another dance?" Jay asked, looking at the poster on the schools wall, well, glaring at it.

Emma laughed, pulling his hand along, "We don't HAVE to go."

"She's lying, she wants to go." Manny confirmed, walking over to them.

She looked zombie like, must of been the break up with her and Spinner and not knowing what to do. Plus another dance to look forward too.

Manny looked at Jay, "And you, Jay HOgart, are dumb if you can't see that." She informed.

Jay narrowed his eyes at the grump, "I've been pretending not too actually Santos. Wow, gee, you look GREAT this morning." He said ever so sarcastically and pointed behind her before shouting near her ear, "Oh look! SPINNER! My friend! Bye." He grinned, walking off, probably proud of himself.

"Sometimes I'm glad 'hey you guys are cute' but then I wish I could strangle him." Manny simply told Emma who nodded smiling.

"Same." Emma simply agreed.

Manny walked down the hall with her, "one more year and we are OUT of this place. Cannot wait." She muttered.

"Two more weeks until we have summer back!" Emma happily reminded. Wow, it's been almost a year of her and Jay. Buuuuut only a month of REALLY being together.

"That went by quick." Manny declared.

"Yup!"

They went into class.

At lunch time, Emma stood at her locker waiting for her friends and put her books away as Jay came by and kissed her cheek quickly, "I gotta go to work early, skipping lasts." He confirmed.

"Not shocking." Emma teased.

"Hah!" bellowed Jay with a playful glare, "If I want to go somewhere if I even GRADUATE or not? My ass will still be in that auto shop. I could one day be boss, his customers love me so when he calls, I go." He smirked.

Emma nodded, "See you later then." She smiled and he did so back, walking backwards while he eyed her until she laughed and he turned, leaving.

Well. So far? So good. Emma sighed shutting her locker, and so inlove.

The day she saw herself with Jay Hogart was never before thought of, now she couldn't live without it.

Funny how that went.

Emma heard some voices and curiously looked into the class beside her lockers.

Darcy and some people held hands, talking. Emma raised an eyebrow then blinked when Darcy's eyes caught her.

"EM!" she shouted, Emma went to walk off but the girl ran out and grabbed her. Darcy smiled bringing her inside, "Everyone this is Emma."

Emma smiled awkwardly as everyone waved.

"It's good to see you here." One guy said, "You were the girl part of the shooting right? This will defiantly help you."

So far, so not.

Emma uncomfortably shifted.

"We were just getting to the good part." Darcy confirmed, putting a seat beside her for Emma to sit on.

Emma slowly sat down.

Meanwhile, Jay got to work where Tony snapped his fingers and jogged up to, "Mustang ready to be worked on." He pointed.

"Got it." Jay confirms, taking his jacket off.

"But first." Tony says and Jay shrugs.

"What?"

Tony grinned and questioned, "How would you like be supervisor around here? I'm not always around so I'm going to need it. Might as well have the guy who knows most around here be it."

"Me? N-not Graham? Whose like, 10 years older?" Jay asked with a wide grin, "Me?"

"Well to be honest, its a down your in highschool but you are almost 18." Tony said, "BUT and a big but." He points out

"I like big butts." Joked Jay and Tony gave him a look but ended up smiling and shaking his head.

Jay was excited, he couldn't believe he was getting this opportunity. Big boss of Auto Cars. Well..not boss yet but pretty fucking close. SUPER VISOR! When did his life start going so good?

Great upcoming job, a raise, and Emma. There WAS a God!

"You gotta go up North. I don't have time to train you here, you got learn the big boy roots around here and the connections we got and how to reason with our customers." Tony explained.

Jay frowned, and his chest sunk. Ofcourse there was a catch.

"Up north huh?"

"Yup, right after summer. Just for a few weeks." Tony said.

"Huh..." Jay drifted, his thoughts completely only about Emma now, "Can I think about it?"

"Two seconds ago you were almost peeing your pants!"

"I know, I know. It's just..."

"A week alright? I'll give ya a week." Said Tony, "But I got to start booking your flight there and make plans with Don, who will show you the ropes down there, and where you can stay."

"Got it."

Finally, Emma escaped Darcy's little cult session. I mean, they were so welcoming but so friggin up your ass about it. Wait, she did not just think that, that's something Jay would say.

Emma sighed but smiled, the two were rubbing off another.

"Em!" called Darcy and Emma shut her eyes before turning and faking a smile, "You forgot your new ring."

"Your club has a ring?" Emma joked as Darcy grabbed her hand, putting it on.

"Yeah! Cool huh. Means loyalty and such to us and God."

"Oh uh..." Emma didn't know what to say.

"Or in your eyes, just loyalty and faith." Darcy said with a smirk and then added, "Now people will know your pureness, and your innocents..so stay away from those hounddogs." She went to turn.

"Wait my...actual innocence?" Emma asked. Because there was no such thing anymore, to Emma's dislike.

Darcy giggled with a nod, "We're all virgins Em, we got to stay pure." With that, she walked off.

Emma's mouth hung open.

Oh crap.

Emma received a text and reached out of her purse for her phone, from Jay: **How Waz UR Day?**

Wouldn't HE like to know.

Emma went to finally leave the school building when Spinner bumped hard into her, "Oh, hey Spin."

He eyed her and where she just came out of, "Were you in Darcy's group session?"

"Yeah." Emma said with a crooked smile, then full out smiled, "Are you in it!" never did she see the day.

Spinner scoffed, "Only cause I'm dating her now."

"Moved on quick from Manny." Emma noticed and he just glared a bit and shrugged. Okay, someones still bitter, "Well, good luck!" she walked off.

Emma laid in her room that night when Jay came down the stairs. She was watching the movie SAVED! Darcy had suggested it but so far, Emma was rooting for the girl NOT wanting to be in Gods hands? The pregnant girl.. I mean, clearly she's been through more than the airheads who depended each move and breath they made on God.

Jay glanced at the TV Emma was focused on before clawing on her bed beside her.

"_I JUST CRASHED MY VAN INTO JESUS!" the movie yelled_

Emma silently laughed, she could also imagine Darcy's head on the girl who led the popular God group in the movie.

"What the heck are you watching?" Jay teased, hugging her from behind before tiredly resting his forehead on the back of her neck, closing his eyes.

Long, long friggin day.

Emma was quiet for a moment before answering, "Saved." She turned around and he opened his eyes and just looked at her.

God, how could he tell her what Tony asked of him today?

... he didn't want to leave her... and if he could he'd kidnap her with him to go.

She then suddenly blurted, "Is it bad I'm not a virgin anymore?"

Jay blinked a bit awkwardly, looking around Emma before looking at her, "Did you really ask me that?" he grinned a bit but she glared and he shrugged, "Not really, who in school is?"

"Darcy.." Emma mumbled.

"I'm not one, so why should I expect you to be? Plus.. the people you've been with were complete mistakes." Jay confirmed and Emma smiled sadly when he leaned in closer, "COMPLETE mistakes." He repeated before kissing her.

During the kiss, Emma wondered how long til she and Jay would. OH MY GOD, she had just asked if not being a virgin was bad and already she was thinking of sex?

CLEARLY she wasn't meant for that club.

Emma went back to Jay and just smiled against his kiss, the club was defiantly a bad idea, she cupped Jay's face and he then pulled away, looking at her hand.

"What's this?" he asked looking at her ring.

"A ring." She declared dumbly

He smirked, giving her a look, "I see that. Engaged to somebody?"

"Jesus." Emma said with a taunting smile.

Jay eyed Emma and raised an eyebrow, "You've been hanging out with Darcy too much today haven't you?" he teased.

"You left too early." Emma grumbled.

"And to seeing what it's done to you, I'll never do it again." He said with a snicker that turned into a laugh, "Don't those rings symbolize purity? Em, not to be so valgar.. but we WILL be doing the dirty soon, or one day. You can not wear that ring. We cannot be together if I can't put my hands on you."

Emma laughed but punched his chest as hard as she could, but that wasn't very hard. Jay smirked grabbed her hands and then rolled her on her back, going on top of her and pinning her down.

After calming down and giggling, Emma had to ask, "So.. doesn't bother you?"

"Hell no." Jay simply stated then gasped playfully, "Am I allowed to say Hell in front of the ring?" he smirked at Emma's growl.

"Not funny" she remarked as he leaned down.

"Kinda.." he kissed her, "Is..." he removed his hands off hers and let his hands roam down her body.

Emma bit her lower lip as his finger tips ran down her bare hips since her shirt rolled up during there fighting. He kissed around her neck and down to above her belly botton, to below her belly botton, she felt herself getting a bit..bothered. She sucked in a breath. When he leaned back up she kissed him deeply.

Jay loved her kisses, so delicate yet passionate, and he was sure it was his original kind of kiss only. Just like his deep yet slow kisses he gave her, he never kissed any girls like that.

He groaned, loving the feel of her bare body against his rough hands. So smooth. Emma couldn't help it, when he ran his hands down her spine, it made her arch a bit, and she pressed up against him. He groaned even louder. Alright, already hard. That was different!

Emma felt his hardness and opened her eyes, breaking the kiss. She blinked up at him and tilted her head.

Yes she was shocked that just happened too but she was more shocked she could FEEL it? How friggin big was he down there?...

"You did it!" he blamed and rolled off of her, growling and silently cursing.

"And your running from it?" Emma teased, sitting up in bed to watch him stand off of it.

Jay huffed, "I'm waiting for that _right _stupid_ time _okay? I'm not thrilled either, it's been a LONG time." He exhaled deeply, letting her know the effect on him, "but I don't think the time for us to finally do it is when I can hear your Dad walking around upstairs and Jack crying and screaming."

They listened to those exact noises.

Emma then smirked to Jay, "So then... how do you fix that?" she motioned to his pants.

"Shower." He said simply, going into her bathroom and muttered, "Very cold shower." He ran the tap.

Emma giggled.

The next day, Emma got to school a little late. She ran to her locker as a pair of heels tapped the floor. Emma didn't think anything of it until more steps were heard and she felt a poke on her shoulder.

Emma turned to Darcy, and her fellow followers, some guy and another red headed girl.

Darcy had her hands on her hips, "Spinner told me all about you." she said.

Emma shook her head confused.

"Don't act innocent." The guy growled.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. Calm down physco... Emma looked at Darcy, "I don't know what your talking about." She admitted.

"As if your disbelieve in God isn't enough..." Darcy drifts.

Her red headed friend filled in, "Your lie about innocence is." She glared.

"We heard you've had sex." The guy said.

Emma felt cornered, and a bit harressed, let alone humiliated and in shock they were saying this to her. She went to their dumb club ONCE, didn't know that was a rule until Darcy shoved a ring on her like she shoved this club on her.

"Spinner told me." Darcy told Emma.

Emma went to explain, "I-"

"you are now kicked out of club." The guy told Emma and added, "Slut."

They went to turn until Darcy gasped, remembering something. Emma eyes were starting to water and swallowed the sore cry down.

"OH, ring back please." Darcy handed out her hand and eyed Emma viciously with the other hand on her hip.

Emma sniffed and pulled off that stupid ring, shoving it into Darcy's hand before walking off, whipping the tears that came to her eyes.

She didn't need reminders what she did with DJ was stupid, but she was young and nieve. She didn't need reminders of why she did what she did with Sean either, she was just upset over the shooting and Jay.

Emma bursted into the bathroom and ran into a stall, leaning on it and let it out.

Jay came out the doors of Degrassi to find Emma sitting on the school steps, he came behind her and sat down next to her, "And you made me go through third ALONE becauuseee..." he drifts looking at her for an answer until noticing how upset she looked.

Had she been crying?

Jay grabbed her chin gently and made her look up at him, "what's wrong?"

Emma took a deep shaky breath and explained.

Jay suddenly bursted into the doors of the 'Gods followers' and smirked almost dangerously when seeing the group all ready for him.

"Afternoon Sheperds.." he greeted, "Jesus." He said to one boy and passed Darcy, "Virgin Mary." He looked and saw Spinner, "Not Virgin Mary."

Darcy gave a Spinner a 'what' look and then growled at Jay, "What are you doing here?"

Everyone was staring at Jay like he was insane, he was the last person to be here.

"Trying to be saved!" Jay exclaimed sarcastically.

"We couldn't save you, Hogart" a boy said, the same boy who called Emma a slut. Evan, was it?

Jay walked over to him and the boy shut his mouth, leaning back against the wall.

Jay taunted to him, "Because I'm soooo tainted?"

"And evil." Darcy spoke up and Jay turned.

"Right well, just coming to be God's messanger." Jay said and pointed to Spinner proudly, "This guy here? Not a virgin, not in the very least either. Paige. Manny. Some girl at the ravine last week. . .now aiming for you." he said, now pointing dully at Darcy, "Don't know why..." he says lightly and boredly and shrugged, "But yup! That's all, gotta get back to GOD. Have a terrific day cult children."

With that, he slammed the door.

Darcy was livid, and she shook madly as she turned to Spinner-

Jay came back in, "One more thing." He went back over to Evan and swung his fist across his face. Some people gasped and Jay walked back out, tossing over his shoulder, "Don't ever call my girl a slut."

He slammed the door again.

Spinner slowly got up, putting his hands up to Darcy, "I can explain."


	14. Say Something

"Emma?" Snake and Spike came into her room.

Emma groaned into her pillow, "Yes?" she asked tiredly, opening one eye.

It was 8am! ON THE WEEKEND

"We've been thinking... summers in a week." Spike slowly explained.

"I could of told you that mom." Emma teased, "Like, later, near dinner time." She sat up in her bed.

Spike gave her a playful glare, "What we're trying to say is..."

Snake couldn't hold it in, he blurted out, "We got you and Manny tickets to go on a cruise! You get to go all the way to Italy, see Rome, everything!"

"What?" Emma exclaimed, jumping out of bed, "What-why! WHEN!" She laughed and just hugged her parents.

Snake and Spike smiled at another from behind the hug.

"Why would you do this?" Emma had to ask, pulling away.

"You've been such a help Emma, from me with the whole sickness.." drifts Snake.

"To babysitting Jack all the time." Spike added.

Snake nodded and said, "You've had a rough year. You deserve this. Me, your mom and Manny's parents all did this for you."

Emma smiled brightly but when her parents started to leave, she frowned. Wait.. just Manny? That meant... no Jay, all summer.

She couldn't just leave Jay?...

"What about this?" Manny came out wearing a hot pink dress. She twirled in it happily.

Emma stared at the ground and snapped only a little bit out of it to look up.

"Nice." She noted and went back to la la land.

Manny noticed.

"Em, your getting terrible at this shopping thing with me."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Manny smiled excitingly, "Soon we gotta go shopping for Rome!" she squeled.

"Yeah." Emma sadly said, a sad smile seeking through.

Manny frowned, "You don't want to go?" she asked.

Emma sighed, "I'm dying to go, I can't believe we get to go it's just.." Emma looked down.

Manny understood.

"Jay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, mind off that, time to get you a prom dress." Manny declared, and gasped pointing behind Emma as she visioned Emma in the dress.

Emma turned and raised an eyebrow. It WAS beautiful. She walked over to it with Manny.

The next day, when Emma walked out of her front door, Jay happily waited in her driveway, leaning on the front of his car for her.

"Morning." He grumbled as nicely as he could, sunglasses over his eyes.

"You are not a morning person." Emma giggled, leaning up as he kissed her softly yet also tiredly. She smiled and went towards her door when he just grumbled again.

They stepped out of the car when they reached school to see signs of 'Have a good summer!' and 'congrats senior year!' and 'GOOD LUCK!'.

"This should make me unhappy that I'm being reminded I'm held back half a year." Jay admitted, putting an arm around Emma, "But I'm way too happy that Michealchuck and those freaks will be gone."

Plus, being held back a year wasn't so bad when your girl friend was a year younger too. Atleast he fell for her sooner, or he probably would of been held back more than a year or probably would of dropped out by now

"so did you decide if your going to go to the dance?" Emma asked and he sighed, she added, "Even Towerz is going! It is the last time you'll see him..."

"He's going because he's graduating and his parents expect him to go. I don't have parents to force me and I am not graduating." Jay declared, walking up the stairs with her.

When they reached the top, Emma stopped and had to ask curiously, "You don't... have parents around at all?" she tilted her head up at him.

"Nope." He said, looking away.

"Where are they?" she pressed on.

He sighed looking back at her, "Can we drop it?" he motioned to walk ahead and she slowly nodded, going back to walking.

After a moment of silence Emma tried to make conversation again.

"I can't believe Towerz is graduating." She joked.

Jay snickered a bit, at least she was trying.

He then said, "He's actually weirdly smart, must of been why he had that thing with Liberty." He shook in disgust.

"Hey, how do you know that's not how he feels about me and you?" Emma asked, stopping at her locker.

Jay rolled his eyes like it was obvious, "Cause at least your hot. Beauty with brains." He said with a smirk.

"Last week of school everyone! Get your year books!" students called, walking by.

Jay frowned, one more week to tell her about his job offer and going up North after summer. But, hopefully she'd be happy they'd have all summer together. At least it was only a few weeks he had to go.

Emma sadly looked down when she heard that too. One more week til she left for Rome. She had to tell him...soon.


	15. I'll Wait For You

"Just one night Em, all you gotta do is feed him and put him to bed. We'll be back tomorrow."

Spike was trying to get Emma to baby sit so she, Snake, and Joey could go visit an old friend a city away.

Emma groaned, "I have Prom tomorrow night you know! I need my beauty sleep!"

"If your that tired, you can skip tomorrow mornings first period, I know no one really cares about last day anyways." Spike said with a smile.

Emma sighed, "Fiiine." She sang.

Spike kissed her cheek, waved to Jack, and left.

"So.. they left?" Jay asked Emma over the phone.

Emma sat on her bed watching Jack trying ever so hard to stay awake as he watched bugs bunny on her floor

"Yup, few hours ago." Emma said.

"and your alone?" he asked.

"Yup." Emma smiled.

A moment of silence, "Huh..." his voice drifted off like he was in thought.

"Alll...alone.. Nothing to do." Emma said, smirking as she did. She watched as Jack slowly fell to the ground and finally give in, passing out.

"I'll be over soon." Jay informed sternly and hung up.

Emma giggled and then got up, bending over to pick up Jack. She went up the stairs and put him into bed.

About a half hour later Jay came in through the front and jogged down the stairs to Emma's room, to see Emma putting Jacks toys away. Already in her sheep pajama pants and white tank top, no bra.. he hated when she did that. I mean, loved it, but, sort of unfair.

"Is life a little too perfect these days or what?" Jay said while walking over to Emma, shoes still on, and grabbed her, moving his hands down to her thighs.

Emma yelped being jumped up and giggled wrapping her legs around his waist, smiling against his kiss while putting one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his jawline.

It turned passionate and Emma moaned into the kiss. He slowly turned near the bed and sat on it, Emma still on him as she pulled his coat off, his hands moved under her shirt, doing that back thing Emma loved, his finger tips running down her spin. Emma arched against him, pulling away from the kiss to suck in a sharp breath. Yeah, she loved when he did it. His hand then moved under her shirt, he couldn't help it, hey! He's been waiting THIS long alright? Noone would ever believe him if he told them.

When Jay's hands gripped her breast and sucked her neck the same time, Emma bit her lip but let the moan escape.

After many minutes of foreplay, Emma was now on top Jay, in nothing but her panties and white tank top, he with his jeans and shoes.

He had slipped his hand between her thighs and Emma was coming fast, he seemed so talented with those fingers and he was only rubbing through her panties.

"Jay." Emma finally cracked and he stopped slowly.

He caressed her hair, staring up at her as she gave him a pleading look. She then yelped when he tossed her on her back, "Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, she nodded.

She then smiled, "You might want to take your shoes off first." She glanced down at his shoes.

He grinned, standing up and she admired him as she watched him throw his shows off and unbuckle his pants.

When he was on top of Emma again, her heart started to pound. Get it together, you didn't even do this your first time? This wasn't new.

Yes it was. It was Jay. And By the feel between her legs, he was DEFINATLY bigger than DJ and Sean. Emma smirked, obviously he was bigger than them but in so many ways.

Jay went to slide in and Emma was already shutting her eyes tight, it hurt a bit already. He stopped.

"You okay?" he asked, breath unsteady. She may not be virgin but she was still a bit tight... it felt great but he was always going to treat her like she was fragile. He wanted to be gentle with her.

Emma swallowed and then nodded, opening her eyes at him.

He stared down sincerely at her and then kissed her softly before kissing her cheeks and then her ear. Emma looked up at the ceiling, waiting for it.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear, suprizing her. I mean she knew he did, but like he said, she had hurt him and she didn't think he would say it anytime soon but there he did.

Emma cried out when he plunged inside. She gasped, holding onto his arms with her little hands. A tear slid down her cheek that he kissed away and he waited until she was ready and nodded at him to do it.

He pulled in and out of her slowly, but god, with his length? Emma was moaning each stroke and he panted over her.

He held one of her thighs a little further then the other so he could thrust a bit deeper and Emma arched back, mouth dropping in pleasure. He kissed up her throat and cupped one of her breasts in his hand.

Soon she was panting and squeling a bit, she wrapped her hand on the back of his neck, shutting her eyes tight as he panted, gritted his teeth and moved a bit more than slow over her as he was almost there.

Sweat began to fall down his back, around his forehead, around her chest and her forehead too. Jay gripped her hair a bit tightly, and she moved her head up wimpering, he could kiss her passionately.

When he finally thrusted inside of her one more time she collapsed and he panted over her, trying to catch his breath.

That was the best he's ever had.

Her fingers tapped up his chin, then trailed up his cheek, brushed the sweaty hair away from his forehead and then leaned up and kissed him softly, he still panted and tried to kiss her back with as much power as he could, she stopped kissing him but didn't lean away as she finally whispered, "I love you too..."

He fell down beside her and pulled her into his arms tightly, resting his forehead against hers as they fell into a deep slumber. They did however though, wake up in the middle of the night to do it all over again.

In the morning, Jay smirked as he pulled his ankle boots on and Emma wore his shirt, which was extremely baggy on her but adorable. Her hair was a bit messy but still beautiful. She had her arms wrapped around his neck from behind him, sitting up on her knees. She watched him pull his boots on and then gazed down on his arm, he had a banner tattoo. Jay narrowed his eyes to try to see her back there and smirked.

"Gonna need that shirt Gp." He huskily said and leaned on his knees to finally get up. She turned as she crossed her arms down, pulling her shirt up over her head.

He watched seductively as she did so, her tight thighs shown first, then those hot sexy black lace panties, then came the tanned and toned stomach showing it self off, and then the matching bra that held those perfect supple breasts. Finally the shirt came off her head and her long hair dashed over her shoulders, they were almost up to her nipples.

Jay groaned taking the shirt from her and putting it on. Damn work to hell.

"See you later." Emma said, sitting on her bed in bra and panties with an evil smirk. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her before going up the stairs.

When he got out her front door he cursed to himself, fuck, work.

He had to tell Tony tomorrow what he was going to do.

He sighed, getting into his orange civic.

Later that day Emma ran to her phone when it rang

Emma: Hello?

Jay: Can I come pick you up tonight?

Emma: Didn't you just see me last night?

Jay: Got plans with another boyfriend.

Emma: Yeah.. he's been jealous lately

Jay: He'll be in pain soon too then

Emma: *Laughs* What time?

Jay: 6. Dress nice.

With that, she hung up. Well.. she did buy that dress with Manny in hopes she was going to prom so at least she could wear it out.

When Emma opened the door to Jay he stared at her, "wow" he said out loud and then coughed, "You ready?" she nodded.

She wore a short black lace dress with underlining that matched her skin, so she looked kind of naked but in a hot, and not naked way. The straps were skinny and then to top it, she curled her hair in big curls.

Jays type of 'dress ness' whas a plain V neck white shirt that tightened around his arm muscels, and nice, no rips and not baggy, blue jeans. And ofcourse, no hat. Which Emma loved.

Jay's blue and greyish eyes watched Emma in the dim light and smirked, "Never thought I'd get Emma Nelson on a date with me." He teased.

Emma looked up from the menu with a blushing smile.

He chuckled.

After the waiter came and took their order, Jay said playfully to Emma, "So your paying after right?"

Emma glared at him back playfully as the waiter smiled looking between them, "So cute." The old woman says to herself as she left but they heard and he smiled, Emma giggled.

"Why you so quite?" he asks Emma while leaning back in the chair.

She was kind of speechless she was here with him, deJe, it was a restaurant full of candles around, fancy, menu orders are like over $20 bucks...

And the other half of her was trying to find a way to say she'll be gone all summer.

"I gotta-"

"I have.." they both spoke at once and Jay nodded at her, "You first."

"I'mgoingonacruiseallsummer." She said as quickly as she could, "Now you."

"Wait, what?" Jay asked, shaking his head. ALL SUMMER? That meant that this was like... their last weekend! That meant, plus his going away, they wouldn't see another for almost 3 months!

Emma sadly looked down, playing with her hands, "Snake and my mom got me and Manny tickets to go on a cruise towards Italy..for rome and stuff like that."

"All summer?" Jay asked and she nodded. He rubbed down his face. This was going to be harder then he thought, "Emma I have to go away in September for a few weeks for a business thing."

Emma stood there, her big brown eyes staring straight at him, he slowly nodded, knowing what just flew in his head was now in hers.

"That's like.. 3 months not.." together, Emma tapped her fingers quickly on hers knees trying to think of something and ended up with a heart not knowing what to do.

Jay took a deep breath, "Em, you need the time away after what happened to you. It'll be good for you." he admitted, and this job thing would be great for him.

"So you want me to go!" Emma exclaimed.

Jay scoffed, "I don't want you to Emma, I just know it'll be good for you. We can call each other every day."

Emma leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Can't wait to have a relationship with a phone." She mumbled.

Jay leaned over, "Your the one going away a lot longer than me!" he reminded angrily.

Emma looked away from him and he bit the end of his tounge and rubbed her forehead.

The waiter came over with their food, laid it down and they didn't even touch it.

Emma was trying to hide her tears as Jay kept biting his tounge, clenching his fists.

"Lets just see how it goes." Jay blurted, looking back at her, "As long as we come back together right? We both have good opportunities here."

Emma slowly nodded, picking up her fork, "fine." She just didn't like the idea of being so far away for so long.

Jay grabbed his fork and teased, "And don't meet a tourist boy up there." He reminded her of DG and she grabbed his bun off his plate, throwing it at his face.

Jay laughed, catching it, "Hey! Those are expensive!"

"Same goes to you Hogart." Emma taunted, raising an eyebrow. Jay gave her a look. As if he'd give this up. It might of been strange, being with one girl, but he's never been happier or more satisfied with just one.

Maybe because Emma had more quality's than most girls. She kept him entertained. She can be hot, or just cute, or even hella fucking beautiful, and she could nerdy, or playful, or funny, or completely serious when not in the mood. She was a lot of things.

"When in Rome..." drifts Jay, eyeing her with a smirk slapped on his face.

On the way back home Emma noticed Jay turning toward the school, "Where we going?" Emma asked.

Jay sighed, "If your leaving this long I'll take you to your damn dance." He confirmed.

Emma squeled happily and he rolled his eyes but snuck a look at her, grinning.

They walked in just as Paige, who had a cast on her leg, walked over to Manny.

"Manny won Queen." Emma stated, pulling Jay's hand toward the crowd in front of the stage.

"Woop dee doo." He sarcastically said until everyone gasped when Paige fell, and tore Manny's dress down with it.

That everyone seemed to notice Paige wearing the same one.

Manny stood half naked on the stage and tried covering herself up, crying a bit as guys started to cheer.

Emma covered her mouth with her hands staring at her best friend's humiliation.

Marco had ran to Manny and grabbed his coat off, covering her as she ran off the stage crying.

"Alright." Jay said with a grin looking around, "Not so bad." He earned a slap to the chest and Emma took off to find Manny.

"I cannot wait to go to Italy EMMA!" Manny cried into her in the back seat of Jay's car.

Jay heard the reminder of Emma leaving and frowned deeply, trying to turn up the radio up front.

Emma noticed Jay's gester and looked sadly down, to then focus on Manny, she needed her too.

"Paige was just jealous Manny, of the dress, of you winning, and because you've been picking up her slack ALL year with cheerleading." Emma insisted.

"It's because she had a thing with Mr.O ! And I was nice enough to not say anything?" Manny exclaimed with tears, "Then she did that!"

The civic doors shut when everyone hopped out, Manny whiped her tears and just walked into the house, leaving Emma with Jay.

Jay leaned her up against his door, and leaned down to passionately kiss her until they were both breathless.

Guess they had to get what they could til they saw another again.

"when do you go?" he asked, breathing a bit heavy from the kiss and still seeing stars.

Emma looked up sadly at the sky, and her voice cracked as she replied, "tomorrow night, midnight we fly out to the boat."

He nodded, pressing his forehead down to hers and she closed her eyes. He trailed his fingers down her smooth face and whispered, "It might even go by fast Em, just know I'm here and I love YOU." he kissed her forehead and they pulled apart.

Emma sniffed and nodded.


	16. Keep Bleeding Love

Emma laid her head on Jay's chest, he spent the night and held her in his arms, caressing her hair.

He wanted to be with her until that moment she had to leave.

Emma played with his shirt, slowly tapping her finger on it, not knowing what to say.

Jay finally spoke, "My dad is in jail and my mom died when I was 5."

Emma froze.

Oh.

So that's why he got all wierd the other day. Did he think she was going to judge him.

"I'm sorry about your mom... as for your dad? No one has perfect families." Emma promised, melting into him more.

Jay snickered, "says the girl with the perfect one."

He looked down when she looked up at him with a wierd look. She then sat up, pressing her side against him.

"You know I was born when my mom was a teen right?" she asked, gazing down at him.

Jay looked away, he actually didn't.

Emma went on, "And Snakes not my real dad, my real dad tripped on acid and is now living at a mental hospital." She confirmed.

Jay's eyes gazed back up at her and he swallowed hard. Wow, he felt like a jerk.

"Emma I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm open about it, I had my mom.. you didn't. It's okay to not want to talk about just don't completely shut me out like the other day?" she begged softly and he answered with sliding his hand into hers.

"Emma! Almost ready?" came her moms yell from upstairs.

Both of them got even sadder. Emma glanced behind her, up the stairs, her suitcase ready to go. She looked back at Jay.

"Any last words?" she teased.

Jay sat up and cupped her face, kissing her hard. She kissed back and then pulled away, staring back at him and jumped out of bed. This was starting to get really hard for her. He followed her to the stairs and when she took on step up, he felt his heart starts beginning to crack

Fuck. Could they really do this? They were young, she was younger, he wasn't use to the one girl thing, how was he suppose to live with her being so far? What if she met someone better than him?

Jay pulled Emma back down and pulled her into another kiss. She bursted into tears, kissing him back deeply and he held his arms tight around her.

"emma!" came Manny's yell.

They ignored it and Jay held the back of Emma's head trying to kiss even deeper if even possible. They slammed on the wall and Jay found himself shutting his eyes tight. This was a dream, he'd wake up, and they'd never have to really part, right?

Emma tore away, breathless, and tears running down her face that she tried to whip away, "I have to go." She cried and looked up at him after walking back up the stairs.

He was sadly still looking at the wall and finally looked up at her. She tilted her head, was he trying to hide tears?

Jay helped Snake toss bags into Snake's trunk. Jay didn't want to admit it, but was starting to blame Emma's parents for this. But no, he shouldn't. She deserved the world, she deserved this.

"Bye Jay." Manny softly sad, giving him a small smile knowing, even though he was trying OH so hard to hide it, that this was hard for him.

She got in and Jay walked Emma to her door, opening it for her.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes still wanted to cry. Hadn't they had enough?

She ran a hand through her hair and leaned up, kissing his cheek, "I love you." she whispered until getting in.

Jay looked down at her in her seat and sadly nodded, and shut the door.

The car drove out, and then she was gone.


	17. Everybody hurts

Rome was great, as Jay promised it'd be, but Emma missed Jay more than ever. The different time zone made it hard to call sometimes but when they finally reached another, they caught up on **everything**.

But by the second month, it was getting harder, her and Manny have met people and had started going out, so Emma started missing his calls.

He was becoming paranoid, Emma would try to calm him down but the pictures he sent him she was always with Manny at beaches or parties surrounded by guys. How could she not be interested in ONE?

Simple, just like he hasn't been interested in one girl.

Jay worked at the auto shop when his friend Tyler kept bugging him about barely hanging out anymore.

"Trying to get out of that scene." Jay admitted, cleaning his tools with a wrench

"What scene?" Tyler asked bitterly, "The ravine, or your friends?... or both?" he crossed his arms.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, I guess it seemed that way.

"Dude I just got a girl friend who doesn't approve at all of that place." Jay said, remembering Emma even use to have an environmental club that went down with her there to clean the place up.

Jay snickered shaking his head. Such a goody two shoes.

"Girl friend or new mom?" asked Tyler.

"Watch it Tyler." Jay snapped with a glare

"Where's your thrill anymore?" Tyler asked, "You used to be crazy with parties and with me man. Who says you still can't have fun if you have a girl friend?"

"I went to Towerz's party last week!" Jay exclaimed

Tyler rolled his eyes, "That was a poker game get together, I mean legit a party." He then eyed Jay, "are you afraid of being around other girls?"

Jay narrowed his eyes at him, "I may seem not the same anymore, but trust me, I'm still me and one more comment like that sparky? I'll rip your head off."

"No harm." Tyler said, lifting his hands in defence, "I think your getting mad because it's true. Your so use to cheating on girls, and now your dating what you seem to think is the perfect girl, yet .. you hide yourself away. If she's truly the perfect girl you have nothing to be afraid of, you won't feel any temptation when around girls."

Jay threw a tool into the tool box and avoided Tyler's face. Why was he hiding from his friends and usual hangouts since Emma left?

"Fine." Jay snapped, "whens the next stupid party?"

"Tomorrow night." Tyler said with a grin.

A jeep slowly approached in the garage, "Hogart, got you a new project." Came Tony's call.

When the jeep stopped, a brunette came out. Tyler whistled lowly behind Jay who turned to it.

Jay grabbed a clip board with a legal sign paper and walked over to the driver.

"Just need you to sign this." He says and went to look at her damage on the front bumper.

The girl nodded and took the board after she did a double take at him, wow, he was gorgeous.

"It's Jay right?" the girl asked.

Jay looked up from her car and at her, a bit confused. His mouth shaped into a 'o' and squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out how he knew her.

"Sorry, you don't know me, I'm one of Alex's friends." The girl said, "Melissa."

Tyler was smirking holding a tool in his hands and sitting up on a table as he watched the scene. Melissa was hot, tall, hour glass skinny, long long dark brown hair, pale milky skin and wore jean shorts with a ripped up shirt purple shirt. She kind of looked a little punk, but a sexy one at that. Like a girl who crawled out of a tattoo magazine. The girl also had tattoos on her, some words on her wrist, a sparrow on her left arm and a rose on the back of her neck. She also had a little diamond stud on her nose.

Jay made a bit of a tsk sound, "That can't be good." He had to admit. Anyone who knew him by Alex probably wanted him dead.

"No, no. Well I mean I heard a lot about you but hey, people have heard shit about me too. Don't worry." Melissa joked and admitted, "Some girls were shocked why you were with her in the first place."

Jay just nodded with a big of a friendly grin, not noticing her eyeing him up and he went back to looking at the damage at the front of the car. As he bent his knees to see closer, she stood behind him.

"So, got a new girl friend?" Melissa curiously asked him.

Tyler grinned.

Jay tried his all not to make a sly comment, "Yeah I guess." He said. Though she's busy, partying with other guys.

Tony looked up, glancing at Jay from his desk. He knew about Emma, guy never shut up about her, even if he was mad and paranoid about her now, he still didn't shut up about her.

She finished the chart and handed it to him, "Well if you guess, then maybe you can come to a party tomorrow night?"

"He's already going!" Tyler said excitingly behind them.

Jay narrowed his eyes and looked back at Melissa, she may be pretty... but she was no Emma. So no harm right. Plus, it was a party, not like he'd be alone with her.

"See you there." Melissa said with a wide white smile before walking off.

Jay couldn't help it, it was the old Jay just trying to get a peek. It's been a long time, him and Emma haven't been together for 1 month, 3 weeks and two days. He hasn't had sex or anything close to it in THAT long. Jay watched Melissa's ass for a second. A SECOND, ok? Could you blame him.

Tyler put an hand on Jay's shoulder, shaking it while grin.

"Saw you check her out." Tyler said and Jay yanked his hand off, getting back to work.

Later, Jay found himself actually REACHING Emma tonight.

**Emma: Two more weeks til I'm home.**

**Jay: Are you even wanting to come back?**

**Emma: Jay?...**

**Jay: I'm sorry.**

**Silence. **

**Emma: I miss you a lot. **

**Jay: You too.**

**Emma:... Well, um.. what are you doing this weekend?**

**Jay: Some party with Tyler.**

**Emma: Whose Tyler?**

**Jay: A friend.**

**Emma: Oh. Whose party?**

**Jay: I don't know.**

**Emma: Are you going with Tyler only?**

**Jay: What's with the 21 questions? **

**Emma: I'm trying to make conversation because you won't?**

**Jay: I don't know what to say! The how are you's and how's Rome? Is getting old okay?**

**Emma: Fine. Don't call if you have nothing to say then.**

**Jay: Emma, it's not that I just-**

Emma clicked off.

Jay sighed, closing his eyes. He was just feeling a little lonely was all. But thanks for staying on the phone and hearing that out!

Now she was mad at him. And now she was probably going to go out with those lovely guy friends of hers.

Jay yanked the phone out of its plug and whipped it at the wall.

He rubbed his forehead, awfully sick and tired of this. He missed her, he was ACHING for her, it wasn't fair, it was too long. She was drifting from him

BACK IN ROME.

Manny had walked into the room and over heard Emma before she hung up on Jay.

"Trouble in paradise?" Manny asked as Emma was shaking her head at the phone like it had done something to her personally.

"He hasn't talked to me in a week and a half and when we finally get a hold of another, he has nothing to say?" Emma asked, turning her head to Manny like that was insane.

Manny sat on the couch with her, "Maybe he's just .. missing you?" she guessed.

"If he missed me, we would of spoke to me and said he missed me back. I got back 'yeah you too'." Emma mocked and threw the cordless phone on the other couch and huffed madly.

She knew this stupid Rome thing was going to do something.

"He's changed." Emma said quietly and painfully.

Manny sadly watched Emma and admitted, "When so far apart for so long, things change...people change..." she didn't want to say it but sometimes it was true.

Emma just shot up from the couch, "I'm going to skip out on tonight, sorry Manny." With left, she went into her room upset.

The day of the party, Jay walked into the banging house with Tyler. Music was pumping, house was trashed, girls were making out with another.

"Lets grab some beer!" Tyler yelled over the music, guiding Jay.

They both popped open their cans as Melissa spot Jay and came on over.

"Goddess with the ass to your right." Tyler said to Jay, nodding infront of him. A confused Jay gave Tyler a look and looked to where he pointed.

Melissa smiled being trailed by her friends, "Hey Jay, Tyler. This is Eve and Rachel."

Eve and Tyler seemed to smirk at another immeditatly.

Melissa smiled to Jay who was already on his second beer. It's been a while okay?

"I was just telling my friends how brand new my car looked after your hands were on it." She teased.

Jay looked at her other friend, Rachel, who was nodding and giggling. He coughed awkwardly and nodded back to Melissa.

"Glad you like it."

"You want some shots?" Melissa asked, raising her own bottle of Jack Daniels.

Towerz came up from behind and laughed, patting Jay's back, "That's Jay's favourite!" he declared.

Jay bit his tounge but just nodded, couldn't lie, it was.

Melissa handed him a shot and poured her own, he went to take it until she held hers out to him. He eyed her, and then the shot. What the hell, Emma was 1000 miles away doing the same thing like every other weekend. He cheered her and took the shot.

Then two more.

Then maybe another two more.

Tyler laughed taking photos off his phone of Jay trying to fight Towerz but tripped over his own two feet, the guys falling onto the floor laughing. The girls around yelped but giggled uncontrollably too. Tyler then watched Jay get up with the help of Melissa. He eyed the scene before slowly taking a picture of that too.

Then another picture of Melissa smiling up at Jay.

"Your very drunk!" Melissa had to insist to Jay.

Jay snickered, well, he had a bad week! So yeah, he was very famous on drinking shitty times away.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Melissa said, taking his hand and guiding him out.

Eve was macking on Tyler's arm, but Tyler couldn't miss the chance to take a picture of Melissa's hand in Jay's, leading him out

He smirked and went back to making out with Eve.

Jay blinked hard, trying to see straight. He removed his hand from Melissa's once he noticed it was in it and rubbed down his face.

They made it to the porch when he did that and he sighed, "I'll just catch a cab" he said. He knew Melissa had been flirting all night and the attention again was nice but.. he'd never betray Emma. Even if she hated him probably right now, he'd never.

Melissa eyed him and said, "But we were having such a good night?"

"Melissa, your hot and all, but I got a girl friend." Jay informs and grinned a bit drunkenly, "And she can be hot and beautiful at the same time." He shook his head viriously, "Not a lot of girls can do that."

Melissa then smiled and stepped closer. He coughed, noticing that and backed up on the porches rail until she had him up against it.

"Girl friend, Melissa." Jay reminded again, more serious now.

Melissa sighed and rolled her eyes stepping back, "Who I hear, BARELY talked to you all summer. Leaves you high and dry."

"She can leave me anything, as long as she comes back." Jay bittered, glaring at Melissa.

Melissa crossed her arms, "Your passing up a girl who can finally let out all the frusterations build up in you." she confirmed.

Jay snickered, and just walked down the porch steps, muttering out loud, "This was a mistake." He should of never come.

"JAY!" Melissa yelled but he didn't come back.


	18. I'm Fallin for a Heart Breaker

"Coming home early to surprise her one true love, how romantic!" sighed Manny, going through the airport with Emma to then growl, "But I would of LOVED staying the rest of the time!"

"Manny, we'd be coming back in a week anyways." Emma teased.

They went out the entrance of the airport where Spike happily bounced up and down, running to her daughter and Manny, pulling them in a big hug.

When they got home, Emma raced into the best outfit she could. A yellow long waist pair or short shorts, and a white lace tank top would do, she looked cute! Her hair had grown out a LOT during summer. Her bangs were long now and swept to the side. She put her sunglasses on her head and ran out the door.

She'd suprize him at work!

Emma walked into the loud garage, a bunch of guys working on cars in their monkey suits.

Emma went towards the front desk as those guys lifted their masks or dropped their tools to stare and awe her.

Even Tyler, at the front desk, dropped the phone he was speaking into when he caught sight of her.

Emma put her sunglasses off and over her head as she smiled down. Tyler quickly retreated and told the caller to call back before he hung up.

"Uh h-hi, when can I do you?" Tyler cursed himself and corrected, "WHAT can I do you for, sorry, sorry!" he apologised quickly.

Emma nodded slowly, giving him a wierd smile but laughed, "I'm looking for Jay, is he working?"

Tyler then seemed to get more calmer around her as he eyed her.

"Are you the long lost girl friend?" he teased but was dying to know as she smiled sadly, nodding. Tyler then glanced at his cell phone on his desk.

All the pictures he took at the party.

"You are as pretty as he said." Tyler admitted as he stood up.

Emma blushed a bit, not really by Tyler's comments but that Jay was actually talking about her.

Tyler bit his tounge, "Can we talk, Emma?" he asked seriously, trying to muster as much sympathy on his face as he could.

Emma got a bad vibe and looked around. Jay must of not been working. Was this going to be about Jay?

"Look..." Tyler said, leading Emma to the front of the garage for privacy, "I like Jay, he's like a brother but.. since you I've noticed a great change in him."

"So what's going on?" Emma asked, laughing nervously.

Tyler dug his hands into his pockets, "He's falling off track again, I just need you to pick him back up again. I'm so glad your back."

Emma's face fell, "What do you mean... OFF track?" she slowly asked.

Tyler sighed, looking down, "It shouldn't be me to tell you. We just met." He confirmed.

"Tell. Me." Emma ordered, feeling a lump in her throat starting to form. Don't cry, don't cry. You haven't even heard what he had to say! Maybe it isn't what your thinking.

"The other day, I mean.. there's been other girls but I only saw this one up close and personal cause I knew her, Melissa." He told Emma.

Emma sucked in a shakey breath.

Not a good start. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Tyler went on, "The girl asked him if he had a girl friend, he replied 'i guess. Yet.. went to a party with her that night, and.. it wasn't pretty, **Em**."

Emma snapped her eyes up at him, not liking her knew her nickname.. nor this info.

"I'm leaving." Emma bittered, glaring at him, she didn't trust him.

"Got a number?"

"Excuse me!"

"I meant so I could send you something." Tyler insisted.

Emma looked at his phone when he slowly pulled it out for her until she dialled a number into it and slowly handed it back, eyeing him.

"Coming at you." he said after pressed a button.

Emma looked down at her phone confused until a picture of Jay at the party came on it. She went through it, tears watering more and more until she got to the picture of them holding hands

Emma choked on a cry and covered her mouth. She then ran out of there.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Jay groaned, in his apartment and hearing his door being banged.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm coming!" he called and finally opened it.

Emma.

He felt so much like a little boy who got exactly what he wanted on Christmas morning.

And fuck, she looked..Jay's heart started to pound like no tomorrow as he grinned widely.

"Em." He breathed out happily.

That was until she made no move to go closer and she stared him hard in the eye, holding her phone and shaking her head at him.

"What?" he asked, going to take her hand to lead her in and she yanked it out of his grip.

"Don't touch me." Emma said through clenched teeth.

Jay's mouth fell and shook his head confused, "What's wrong?" he asked and she flipped her phone out madly and raised it up to his face.

Melissa, when she was guiding his drunk ass out of the party. Shit. Definatly looked like they were just casually holding hands.

Emma sniffed and held her tears back before she stormed off, tossing over her shoulder, "We're done!"

Jay was only wear his black pants but ran after her, "no,no,no." He begged desperately, trying to explain and tried grabbing her back.

She tried to take his hands off of her but he cupped her face hard, trying to force her to look at him.

"It wasn't like that!" he insisted, eyes filled with so much promise. She had fell for his lies, she couldn't believe it.

Emma shrugged out of his grip and shoved him back with all she had, it wasn't much, but it got him off of her.

"you said it yourself before I left, your not use to being a one girl kinda guy. So go ahead Jay! Fuck all the girls you want, I'm sick and tired of this, feeling unsure of what YOU want. I was a joke to believe this could last. Everyone was right." She bittered through tears and charged off.

Jay watched her storm out like he was watching his own heart being ripped out of him and watching it skip away. And you can't live without a heart.

Jay looked like he was in shock.

He shut his eyes tiredly, that couldn't of just happened, could it of?

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, until gripping his hair tightly and madly clenched his teeth and dove a fist through the wall beside him. IT even dented a whole.

"FUCK!"


	19. See If You Really Stick Around

Emma wouldn't answer his calls.

He's been trying all week, and he was leaving for his business trip soon.

He'd even gone to her window, and she had gone out of her way just to buy curtains, just to put them up so she can close them so he couldn't see if she was in her or not.

_**Emma! For the last time, I did not do a thing with any other girl this summer, please believe me. That girl was a customer at the shop, tyler knew her, went to her party, I got too drunk- fuck I missed you Emma, what was I suppose to do! But I didn't do anything! She just helped me out and yeah she put moves on me but I left! I didn't-**_

Emma clicked and deleted the message from Jay off her phone and threw it on her bed. She angrily paced the room, staring at her phone.

How was she suppose to believe him? Not like he was the most trustful guy, I mean, he did cheat on Alex with her.

Another few days had gone by.

_Knockknock_

Snake slowly went over to the door that Saturday morning, reading a newspaper. The knocker knocked again desperately and he opened it.

"Sorry about this sir."

"Jay she doesn't-" Snake was cut off when Jay just barged in. That must of been what the 'sorry about this' part was about.

"Jay!" spike exclaimed as he ran past the kitchen, she stood at the stove and went after him.

She liked him, but what Emma said he did, she respected her daughters wishes to keep him away. But that was hard when Jay got to Emma's door and then locked in shut behind him.

Emma popped her head from below the stairs when Jay came down them, "What the heck are you doing!" Emma exclaimed.

"You know what I love about you?" Jay asked, getting to the point, "You want to know why I want you so much all the time? Why your **everything** to me?"

Emma took a deep breath, crossing her arms.

"Cause you're everything I'm not." He revealed.

Emma tried to avoid his eyes, "I told you I can't do this. Espashally now." She says quietly, and looks back at him, "Your leaving this week, maybe this is for the best."

"No, I don't want to leave like this." Jay begged, shaking his head.

Emma shut her eyes, "Jay." She gave him a pleading look, "Let's just use this space." She looked down, "You hurt me."

"Emma I didn't do it, why can't you trust me?" Jay bittered, but cupped her face, tilting his head to try and make her look at him.

Emma put her hands on his and slowly removed them, "How can I?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows

He was always with one girl, then another one the next day, cheated on Amy with Alex, Alex with her, and now her with this slutty girl. Once a cheater always a cheater, she guessed. It broke her heart. What made her different from other girls?

Probably nothing.

Jay clenched his jaw, "You just going to give up on us so easily?" he asked.

Emma sighed, it wasn't like that, but, she spoke out loud, "how can you build a relationship without trust?"

Jay bit his tounge and turned to the stairs and then back to her, "Fine. Have your 'space' when I'm gone, when I'm back at Degrassi, things will go back to normal. You live in your world, I'll live in mine."

Emma swallowed hard looking around, she didn't want that much space.. god, what we're they doing!

_**Are you a heartbreaker?**_

_**Maybe you want me for the ride.**_

_**Am I fallin' for a heartbreaker?**_

_**Is everything just a lie**_

_**I won't be leavin' here alive.**_

_**I won't be leavin' here alive, no.**_

Jay stormed halfway upstairs but then came rushing back down and bittered loudly, "You may of loved me, but you never trusted me did you?" he asked.

Emma's mouth opened but there were no words that came out.

_How can you build a relationship without trust? _

_**You never trusted him in the first place, did you? **_

_Is this my fault?_

Jay reached in his pocket and whipped a necklace on the ground before storming up the stairs, "Happy one year." He snapped and slammed the door closed behind him.

Emma slowly bent down, picking up the silver necklace, with a silver silhouette of a tree. It was beautiful.

Greenpeace, treehugger.. nicknames of his for Emma she couldn't help but giggle over, but for the moment, she only sadly smiled and ran a hand through her hair before frowning.

She flipped it to the back, 'E+J' graved in it.

Emma closed her eyes, and opened them to reveal tears.

_**So maybe I'll sit back and just enjoy this for now**_

_**Watch it all play out, see if you really stick around!**_

It's been a week now, Emma now sat with Manny in front of a pool, tanning on beach chairs. This exact song was playing, and reminding her of Jay.

Manny looked over and smirked, "Em, don't be nervous, school will be great. Just 3 more days!" she exclaimed, putting her sunglasses on her head to feel the sun.

"That's not what I'm thinking about.." drifts Emma out loud and blinked, god, was she so out of it she just admitted that to Manny?

Manny looked over sadly, "Jay?" she guessed it! Emma sighed. Manny reminded, "He was the one who cheated on you!"

Silence.

"Em." Manny said and the blonde looked at her sadly, "You even got prove." She said.

Emma bit her tounge, yeah, sorta, I mean.. them holding hands leaving a party.. but maybe that WAS it? Or maybe she was just hoping for that.

Emma changed the subject, well sort of, "Are you listening to this song? Can I change it?" she looked at the radio between them blasting HEARTBREAKER.

"Em, you love P!ink." Manny insisted.

Emma muttered, "Not when it reminds me of him."

Manny eyed her, "Did you always think he was going to cheat on you or something?"

"I always had a feeling he'd break my heart." Emma sadly admitted, she was in love with him, how could she not think that?

"Not feeling.. you were expecting." Corrected Manny.

Emma frowned, "What's the difference?"

Manny sat up, "Em, trust is an important thing in a relationship! You said so yourself, but if you gave the impression you never really trusted him in the first place.. how are you going to get by being paranoid all the time? One mistake and you'll be running from him screaming bloody murder. People make mistakes."

Emma bit her lip and sadly looked down, "It's hard Manny, girls watch him, I see it."

"Em, guys watch you too." Manny confirmed and Emma gave her a 'yeah right' look, Manny rolled her eyes, "Look behind you." she said.

Emma gave her a wierd look til looking towards the pool, some guy was playing with his camera around the pool with some friends, and kept glancing at her.

His name was Peter, he's been coming to the city's pool since the beginning of the week.

Emma couldn't help but sadly look away though.

_**Theres always just this one question, that keeps me up at night**_

_**Are you my greatest love or disappointment in my life?**_

_**Are you a heart breaker, am i just here for the ride?**_

_**Am I fallin' for a heart breaker?**_

Was Manny right?

I mean, she was right about her EXPECTING him to screw up, so maybe she was using an excuse to run, just so she wouldn't get TOO hurt. But she was sure she couldn't hurt this much.. maybe she should go find that slut- I mean, girl that supposedly had a thing with Jay.

"He's kinda hot." Manny admitted, eyeing Peter and smirked to Emma who gave her an obvious look, "hey! We're both single girls."

They laughed.

When school finally came, Emma and Manny happily walked around, at least something they missed was back, even if Degrassi was a lot of Drama, it was good be back.

Manny gasped before turning a corner, "Em, it's the guy!" Emma looked and saw Peter.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" Emma asked and Manny smirked to then cough.

"Yeah. Come with me?" she asked and Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded until Manny tricked her and shoved her forward.

Emma yelped until being pushed into Peter who caught her, and then smirked seeing the girl from the pool.

"Emma right?" he asked.

Emma eyed him, "How'd YOU know?" she asks.

He smirked, and that made Emma have a flash back to Jay's incredible smirks, Peter defiantly didn't amount up to Jay's smirks.

Emma shook her head and tried to focus on Peter.

"Seen you around, had to ask someone." He declared, "Too shy to talk to a pretty girl like you."

Huh, pretty bold like Jay too for quite the skinny guy.

Emma snickered a bit, "right." She went to leave and he blocked her way.

"I'm having a party, wana come?" he asked and she was not at all interested.

"Party already? You just got here." She joked and he shrugged smiling before putting a piece of yellow paper in her hand.

"info on the where abouts. Please come. Numbers in there too." He said with a wink and left.

Emma shook her head, unbelievable! Manny came over and asked, "What'd he give you?"

"Party info, here." Emma said, giving it to her, she would give it more use than she would.

The night of his party, Emma stayed home, didn't even text him or add his number, but she did stare at Jay's number on her cell phone while she laid in bed depressed.

Meanwhile, Manny had gotten drunk at Peter's party, and he led her up the stairs. She was the blonde's best friend, and he was pissed Emma rejected him, time for payback.

And later on that night, Emma couldn't sleep, she stared up at her lamp where she placed her necklace on, and tree swung back and forth a little as she watched it hopelessly.

He hasn't even called.

.. was it time to move on?

Did he move on from her?


End file.
